History of the Heart
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: When Dark meets a myserious girl with black wings, suddenly the past catches up to him. please r&r I'm still no good at summaries...KradxOCxDark
1. It was a normal night

Yo! What's up and sorry I haven't been around! Well right now I decided to take a break from being my hyper goofy self and writing those other stories so I can write one I kinda had a dream about/ made up when I wasn't listening to my teachers at school. So anyway I don't know what this story would be so if/when you review please tell me would it be action or mystery or what ever those things are called

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own dnangel. Maybe the girl they meet but not them. The only reason I might own her is cuz she looks like and is me : )

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1: It was a Normal Night…..**_

It was a night like any other in Azumano. Dogs barking in their backyards, lovers out on dates, and a black-winged thief flying through the sky.

"We are so gonna get caught this time!" Daisuke yelled as his friend suddenly slowed down above the Harada home.

"No we aren't. We haven't gotten caught by the police yet. I'm sure they haven't improved in the last week." Dark said, laughing at Daisuke's constant worrying about getting caught by the police and by the Haradas.

"Well, you never know. I mean Satoshi is there and…" Daisuke started to say but was cut off by Dark's sudden snort and laughter.

"Satoshi! He can't do anything! If Krad can't stop me then what makes you think Satoshi can? So just shut up until we get to the museum."

After that, the two didn't speak until they got to the museum. Dark saw they heavy security and he knew that he couldn't just fly in there. So he took the path he had just found a few weeks before. There was a new building being built right beside the museum and there was, for some reason or another, a tunnel going underneath it. Dark figured it was a new security building or something. Anyway he flew to the roof of the building and landed, not bothering to put his wings away yet, incase there were guards there too. They had most of the building complete so Dark decided to take a self-guided tour. He walked through the massive hallway with his feet echoing.

"Man, this place is gonna be bigger than I thought." Dark said loudly. "You know what this place is gonna be Daisuke?"

"Yea. I think. Some security building." Daisuke said looking at the detailed artwork on the ceiling. "It looks like it would be another museum huh?"

"Hmm I guess." Dark said walking along.

As he walked he thought he saw something beside him. He turned quickly and saw nothing. So he decided to keep walking. He then got to a very shadowy part of the hall when he saw something again.

"Alright! Who's there!" Dark yelled. He knew something was there but he knew it wasn't Krad. It was something -no someone- else. "What do you want?"

"Hello Dark Mousy." A girl's voice said. "You don't need to know who I am just yet. But what am I here for? Well it's to talk to you."

* * *

Sorry cliffhanger I know but I have some homework to do first and I'm not supposed to be typing my fanfic instead of doing homework right now so I will be back when I can be!

BlackAngel ;-)


	2. Who Are You?

**Hey y'all! BlackAngel here! Sorry I haven't been around. I've been grounded since last Wednesday. All well it happens to the best of us right? Anyway thanks for the reviews even if they r a little harsh all well that's what critiques are for! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it get it onto your brain!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:_ Who Are You?_**

"I want to talk to you two."

She walked out of the shadows and Dark saw she had a brownish color hair that went down to her shoulder blades and dark brown eyes that black glasses covered. Her clothes were boyish with sneakers that were falling apart, baggy blue jeans with all kinds of shaped pockets and a camouflage hoody that looked about 2 sizes too big for her. She looked to be about 14.

"You're…" Dark started but he stopped. _No…she can't be…that was 150 years ago…_ He thought rapidly. Then, his shocked face turned into a warm smile.

"To me? What about?" he said walking forward to touch the tip of the wing.

"Well I want to talk to you about…" she looked down. Dark could tell she was upset about something.

"Have you ever stolen anything?"

She looked up, completely caught off guard by the question. "What?"

"You look like me, in the wing sense, and I'm a phantom thief. So have you ever stolen anything?" Dark said staring at her with deep purple eyes.

"Well," she said relaxing a little. "Once or twice. Why?"

"Let's go on a date."

"W-what?" she blushed intensely, surprised again.

"Let me put it to you this way." Dark said laying his hand on her shoulder, "You want to talk to me, you have stolen things before and you look like phantom thief material to me. So by 'date' I mean 'theft.'"

"Oh. Alright." She said relaxing again. She normally didn't get like this. _But I'm meeting a famous phantom thief! Who wouldn't be excited and nervous?_ She thought excitedly.

"Good, now let's go." Dark said, grabbing her hand. Then Dark walked down the corridor a little more and then jumped through a hole in the floor. He told the girl to follow. Because it was pretty dark for her eyes to see properly, she didn't notice the tunnel she was jumping into was about 10 feet high. So she didn't prepare her wings at all and fell to the bottom of the tunnel where she realized it was a water sewer she had just landed in.

"Soo, it was a water sewer," Dark said laughing as he flew down to help the girl stand.

"That was mean, Dark," Daisuke said, "You could've told her to be ready to fly."

"Wow, I thought you were sleeping." Dark said quietly so the girl wouldn't hear him. After he helped her up, they decided to walk the rest of they way. The walked in silence except for the noise of their feet hitting water. She seemed more comfortable around Dark now so he decided to cut to the chase.

"So what's your name?"

"It's not important what my name is."

"It is to me."

"Well it's not to me. If anything, me name is a curse to me."

"Well if you won't tell me your name, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Dark heard her sigh and looked to see her lean her head down so her hair covered her face.

"Nothing." She said. It almost sounded like she was angry, but there was also a tinge of regret in her voice. As if she didn't want to be there.

"Oh come on," Dark said.

"Look we're here." She said, avoiding and jumped in the air through another hole in the ceiling of the tunnel and into the museum. Dark knew he wasn't going to get very far with her so he followed through the hole. After he got through, Dark covered the hole and they started towards the glass case that held the angel sculpture. Suddenly they heard the cops coming.

"Crap…" Dark said. He knew there was only one exit to go to without getting caught but, only one could fit at a time and there wasn't enough time for both to go through. They would never make it.

"Go," the girl said, staring emotionless at the door where the noise of the cops came from, "save yourself. I'll be fine."

"But-"

"No! Just go!"

Dark knew she probably wouldn't change her mind. So he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. He then flew up to the exit and stopped. He then looked to see the girl smiling up at him.

"Thanks," he said slowly. "miss…angel."

* * *

Later that night as Daisuke lay awake in his bed, all he could think about was that girl. 

"Dark, do you know how she was?" Daisuke asked. Dark hadn't spoken since they transformed back.

"I have an idea."

"Well, who is she?"

"Don't worry about it now. Let's just get some sleep okay? You have school tomorrow."

"Alright."

Daisuke gave in. He knew Dark wasn't spilling anything tonight. He rolled over to his side and closed his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She somehow… scared him. The thing about her that scared him was he had seen her before. But where? He suddenly shot open his eyes. He knew where he saw her. She went to his school. She was in his class. She sat behind and a row over from him. Her words flew into his mind.

'_I want to talk to you two.'_

She knew. She knew about Dark and Daisuke being the same. More than ever now, Daisuke wanted morning to come. He wanted…

To go to school.

* * *

Every kid's worst nightmare right? School. Never has there been so much evil in one word. I hate my school wayyyyyy to strict. 

10-4!over and out!

BlackAngel


	3. Conversation with Saki

**Hey gonna try 2 update twice in one day cuz I haven't been on in like forever! And I found the twilight zone majorly. There is a girl (I believe she reviewed it) with like the same screen name as me! Really creepy…. Anyway**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it u baka mensos!**

_Daisuke talking_

_ Dark talking

* * *

_**Chapter 3: _Conversatoin with Saki_**

The next morning, Daisuke had almost completely forgot about the events that happened the night before. When he walked into the schoolyard, he started talking to Saehara like normal when someone called his name.

"I heard that last night, there was another thief," Saehara said, giving Daisuke the morning news report like always.

"Really?" Daisuke said, not caring because, of course, he was there.

"Yup, apparently it was a gi-"

"Hey Daisuke!"

A girl's voice rang through the schoolyard. Daisuke turned and saw a girl with black glasses and a ponytail.

"Oh hey Saki," Saehara said. Daisuke wondered how he knew her. Then he remembered that Saehara always talked to her about news and stuff like that.

"Hey Saehara, "she said then she grabbed Daisuke's arm, "Hey you mind if I borrow him for a bit? I promise you can give me the latest when I'm done okay?"

"Oh, fine, but you promised."

"Thanks Saehara!"

She then started running, still holding Daisuke's arm. When they were out of earshot from Saehara, she decided to start explaining. Sort of.

"I need to talk to you and Dark. Since we didn't get a chance last night."

"What?"

"Yea I know you and Dark are the same person. Well body at least."

"So you _were_ the girl from last night! How'd you escape the guards?"

She stopped behind a tree and turned to face Daisuke with a big smile.

"Yup! That was me! And don't worry 'bout how I got out. As a matter of fact I didn't. They called my mom and told me not to come looking for Dark anymore. He's 'dangerous'"

"Oh. Well what's your name?"

"I told you yesterday! It's not important."

"If you want my help you have to trust me. Especially with your name."

"Oh fine. If it's really that important to you," she then smiled wider than she was and pointed to herself. "The name's Saki. Saki Tatsuta."

"Hello Saki. Nice to meet you." Daisuke said holding out his hand. Saki took it, but when the wind blew, she quickly let go and held down the skirt of her uniform.

"Damn uniform! I hate skirts! Hate them, hate them, hate them!" She mumbled but Daisuke heard her anyway.

"Is that why you were dressed like a boy last night?" Daisuke laughed.

"Yea. I can't stand them. I really don't like anything seriously girly. Like pink!" she said standing up straight again.

"So what _were_ you doing at the museum last night?" Daisuke asked.

"I told you," Saki said, sitting and leaning against the tree. "I want to talk to you and Dark."

"About what?" the red head said, sitting beside her.

"Well, about wings."

"Wings?"

"Not just any wings. My wings."

"Your wings?"

"Now don't get me wrong. It's not like those stupid stories I know you've heard where the girl has no idea where she's from and she's all mysterious. I know where I'm from and I know most of my family history. All I want to know is why _I _have wings. It's not normal and you know it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. _You _have wings? Like they come out of_ you?_"

"Yea. It's not like your little rabbit thing."

"Can you…. Show me?"

She sighed and stood up, then looked up to see if anyone was watching. Then she closed her eyes, put her head down and balled her hands onto fists by her sides. Suddenly, black wings came shooting out of her back at lightening speed. They came so fast it made Daisuke jump. She lifted her head with a shy smile.

"Wow, you were right." Daisuke said standing to touch the wing's tip. Like Dark had done the night before.

"Well yea. I've had them for years. You think I don't know my own body?"

"Are they…"

"Are they what?"

"Painful?"

Saki saw the pained looked on Daisuke's face and smiled.

"No, they don't."

Now he smiled. "Good. So why do you want to talk to me about them?"

"Well, I'm the only person in my family who has them. My mom said my great grandmother from like 150 years ago had them. When I heard about Dark, I heard he had wings, too. So I thought he could help me. So I kind of followed out around." Saki said making the wings go away as fast as they came.

"Well I don't know…" Daisuke started but Dark started talking instead.

_We can_

_You know who she is?_

_Yea. Tell her to come to our house after school._

_Right_

He then told Saki what Dark had asked and she agreed. They then heard the bell and ran off to class. After class started Daisuke saw Satoshi staring at Saki.

_Dark?_

_Hmm?_

_ What is she?_

_You don't need to know right now._

_Yes I do._

_Well, let's just say she is very involved with me_

_ You?_

_Yes, now don't ask anymore. I'm sure everything will be clear after she meets Emiko._

_Okay. Hey does Satoshi know who she is?_

_Yea he knows. But he wont' try to like hurt her or anything._

_That's good._

_You know that Hiwatari wouldn't hurt a fly you retard._

_Shut up._

After school, Saki and Daisuke met up by the front gate.

"Are you sure they won't try to like murder me?" Saki asked as she and Daisuke started walking.

"No, if anything they will love you. Especially my mom because your involved with Dark." Daisuke laughed. "Besides they've never met you. Why would they want to kill you?"

"Uhh…I don't know."

"Haha. But just to warn you. They are pretty crazy."

"I've met Saehara haven't I?" she laughed. As they walked on Daisuke began thinking about the training traps…

* * *

**Ok kind of a cliffhanger mostly not. Okay I should be able to update a story or 2 tomorrow cuz I'm sick and my mom said i'm staying home tomorrow. So lucky u guys not lucky my friends. All well I'm sure they can last ONE day without m. but they did go crazy when I skipped lunch one day to go to the library and didn't tell anyone. That might not go so well uh-oh I just hope they don't try to kill me they day after! Pray for my return! And don't forget to review!**

**23 87 96 hut hut HUT!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	4. Kisa Tatsuta

**Hey y'all I was bored so I decided to update early and write it at like midnight! Ok so it's only like 9:45 but it's dark and I'm bored at the moment at least until Numb3rs comes on at 10 so I shall watch the 24th episode of DNAngel while I'm waiting! And I just noticed this last time I watched the episode… instead of calling Daisuke Niwa like he always does, Satoshi actually calls him Daisuke! Which kinda surprised me but all well. There's another piece of worthless info from me!**

**Have fun amigos y amigas!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anybody except for Saki cuz it's me with another name!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: _Kisa Tatsuta_**

On the way to his house, Daisuke explained to Saki about the training traps and how she should let him go first into the house.

"Wow, they must be serious about this whole thief thing." Saki said giggling at the fact that his house is a death trap if your not careful.

"Yea. Oh here we are." The red head said as he looked up at the house in front of them. "Now remember what I told you."

"Right!"

Daisuke opened the door and walked about a foot and a half while Saki stood by the door holding her school bag in front of her with two hands. Then the floor fell, but Daisuke caught himself. He flipped out and went through the laser censors and went over and through the spikes and over the banana peel and finally got to the door. He turned and saw Saki still standing by the door with a shocked look on her face. Daisuke smiled and scratched the back of his head. Saki then let go of her bag with one hand, leaned against the doorframe, and burst out laughing.

"Is that what you do everyday?"

"Most."

"Haha. If you do that most days, why are you still so clumsy and trip over yourself at school?"

"Yea ha-ha. Anyway stay there until I come back."

"Well hurry up. It's cold out here in this damn skirt!"

Daisuke laughed as he turned to the door as he turned off the electricity. He walked in the door, telling his mom to calm down after he made it through without a slip up.

"Mom, I need you to meet someone." He said laying his bag on the chair.

"Oh?" Emiko asked. "Where are they?"

"She's by the door. So I need you to turn off the obstacles."

"She?"

Emiko peeked out of the door. She took one look at Saki staring up at the sky and gasped.

"Papa, papa! Come quick! It's her!" she cried, beckoning her father.

"What?" he looked out, too. "Oh! Your right! Quick turn it off and bring her out of the cold!"

"Her?" Daisuke asked as his family quickly pressed buttons to turn their entrance hall back to the welcoming place it was.

"She doesn't know who she is does she?" Kosuke asked, a little less crazy then the other Niwas.

"No. She's the girl I told you about from last night." Daisuke said as he watched his mom run out to Saki and put her in a choke hug rambling on about who knows what.

"Emiko, dear. Why don't we bring her in and explain to both of them what's going on." Kosuke said grabbing Emiko's shoulders.

"Oh right, right." She said backing away and smiling. "Now what's your name, dear?"

"I-I'm Saki. Saki Tatsuta."

"It's like a time warp into the past." Daiki said.

"Huh?"

"Come on. We will explain inside."

Emiko walked Saki in and sat her on the couch next to Daisuke. Daiki came in with a photo album. He flipped through the pages and when he came to a certain one, he gave the album to the teenagers. What they saw changed their lives forever.

"What the hell…?" Saki asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was to scared to speak. What she and Daisuke were looking at were pictures of a girl with brownish shoulder blade length hair and brown eyes. She had black glasses and boyish clothes. For Saki, it was like looking in a mirror. Kosuke was the first to speak.

"That was Kisa Tatsuta. She was one of the links before you, Saki."

* * *

**Okay! Well I know I said I was typing this at like 9:45 on a Friday night but I had to stop so it actually didn't get finished until like 9 in the morning today which is Saturday. So yea hope you enjoyed and I actually might update again later today. But maybe not cuz Naruto and Zatch Bell are on tonight so enjoy! And please bug me to update!**

**R&R!**

**Illich is just being evil!**

_**BlackAngel **_


	5. Love and Hate

**Flamers what is your point? You got free will . don't waste your time flaming something, just don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: never will own it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: _Love and Hate_**

"Kisa?" Daisuke asked, looking up from the photos to his father.

"What the hell's a link?" Saki asked, not bothering to look up. She had heard of look-a-likes in the same family but never exact twins!

"That would be the best place to start." Emiko stated, looking from Kosuke and Daiki. They nodded their approval and she continued. "Well first off, how much do you know about Dark? I mean you were able to find out his true identity."

"Well… I only know what my mom told me." She said, her voice as quiet as ever.

"And what was that?"

"She told me about the feud between the Niwa and Hikari families and about how Dark and some other guy, umm Krad I think, became curses in the families and that Satoshi's real last name is Hikari," she thought for a moment, "and that's about it."

"That's about as much as Daisuke knows, too." Kosuke said. During the 12 years away, Kosuke had found Saki's family and they decided to keep in touch in case this day ever came.

"Anyway," Daiki continued, "The link is what connects the light and the dark."

"It connects them?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. It connects them as well as keeps them apart. If Dark and Krad were to connect again, it would be devastating."

"Well, that makes sense," Saki said, finally looking up. She sounded a bit desperate. "But why do I look exactly like her?"

"I was getting to that," Daiki said, "You're her reincarnation."

"Okay… everyone has one sooner or later… or so I've heard…but why was she so important?" Saki asked slowly. Emiko tried to hide her smile.

"Because…," Kosuke said, "Dark… loved her."

Saki just stared at Kosuke in disbelief, while Daisuke's mouth hung open.

"He… he loved her?" Daisuke asked. He was in total shock. He had always thought Dark like the Haradas. This was erasing everything Daisuke thought about his friend.

"Yes, but it was short-lived." Daiki said sadly.

"Why?" the teens asked in unison. The older Niwas all looked down. Kosuke was the first to break the silence.

"He wasn't the only one who loved her…"He wasn't sure if he wanted to go on. But he knew they needed to know. "Krad also loved her."

Daisuke and Saki remained silent. Both having silent metal freak outs.

"They both loved her so much that they fought over her, physically. Their tamers at the time tried to stop them but it never worked. It made Kisa feel obligated to choose one or the other. But she never did."

"So… so what… what happened to her?" Saki already knew the answer, though.

"She died. She couldn't choose one and it broke her heart to see them getting hurt because of her. She loved them both the same and couldn't choose. The worst thing about it was she was only 15 when she died."

They all sat there in silence for about 5 minutes. Then Saki grabbed her bag and started walking to the to the door leading to the hallway.

"I have to go…" she said quietly.

"Saki, wait-" Daisuke started to say as he tried to follow her.

"No, I'm sorry, I have to go!" she cried and ran down the hall and out the door. Daisuke saw she was crying and stopped halfway through the hall. He knew he couldn't help her right now. Only Dark could help her and, right now, he wasn't jumping at the opportunity. He slowly walked back into the living room.

--

Saki ran out the front door and through the Niwas gate. She rounded the corner and leaned against the stone wall. She was breathing hard and didn't know why. The wind blew but she didn't bother trying to catch her skirt. Instead, she just looked down to watch it. When she did, she realized she had left the house without her shoes. She didn't care though. She dropped her school bag beside her and sunk to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go home and she defiantly didn't want to go back inside Daisuke's house. So she just sat there. She stayed like that for the better part of the hour until someone approached her.

"Miss Saki, you'll catch a cold if you sit out here any longer."

Saki looked up. Crouching beside her was Satoshi. He stared at her with ice blue eyes that seemed to have a bit of compassion in them.

"Yea… I guess you're right…" she said, still very quiet. Satoshi stood and held out his hand. She took it, stood up and started brushing herself off. Satoshi then very bluntly started talking.

"They told you everything, huh?"

"Huh?"

"About your grandmother and all that."

"oh, um, I don't know. I left before they finished, I think. I'm not sure."

"I see…" Satoshi said and started walking. Saki grabbed her bag and ran after him.

"Satoshi, um Satoshi, wait."

"Hmm?"

"Krad… did he really love her that much?"

"I would assume so. As far as I'm concerned, every time Krad and Dark would see each other they would mention her once or twice."

"Oh, do my parents know about this whole thing?"

"Yes, they do. They didn't tell you so they could protect you." The wind blew and Saki shivered. Satoshi took off his jacket and gave it to her. After a while, Saki relaxed and started to talk in a normal tone again.

"Are you sure you want to lend this to me?" she said, laughing. "I'm not very responsible, you know."

"Well, I'm walking you home so I will get it back soon." He said, smiling.

Surprised by the sudden air of Satoshi being a gentleman, Saki blushed, "Why? Do you need to go to my house for something?"

"Daisuke called you're parents after you left to tell them that they had told you. After you didn't come home for a while, they called me to see if you came to my house to find out more. Besides, I need to find out a little more about your grandmother. Do you mind if I come over?"

"No, not at all"

--

A few days had passed since Saki found out about Kisa. In those days, she had bounced back to her normal hyper self. After Satoshi spoke with her parents, for some reason, she felt a little better about the whole thing. She also found out a little more about her grandmother. When she died, Dark and Krad were on either side, holding both of her hands. Also, that if the link should die, Dark and Krad would also disappear until the next generation and if the angels would leave their tamers bodies first, the link would lose all the powers she had had before.

Anyway, even though she had only known Daisuke and Satoshi a few days before, they acted as if they had been friends for years. She became even better friends with the Haradas.

"Okay… so 320 times 8 is?" Daisuke asked. He and Saki were working on their homework right before the bell to go home sounded. Except, Saki wasn't really paying attention to Daisuke read off the problems. Instead, she had her head rested on her fist and was staring out the window and the passing cars.

"…"

"Saki?"

"…"

"Saki!"

"What?" she jumped and looked at him.

"Answer the problem."

"What problem?" Daisuke sighed and pointed to the paper. "Oh… right."

She grabbed the pencil and started writing. She finished within 30 seconds then dropped her pencil and resumed her position of staring out the window.

"Hey, Saki, what's up with you?" Daisuke asked, putting away his homework because they were done. He could tell something was bothering her.

"Nothing's wrong," she said smiling at nothing in particular. "I just feel like day-dreaming today."

"Liar. Something's wrong."

She sighed, she knew Daisuke was just going to keep asking. "Krad… what does he look like?" she chose her words carefully, Daisuke could tell. Saki diverted her eyes away from the window and looked into widened red ones.

"K-Krad?"

"mm-hm. I need to know. My mom said he looked just like Dark except like blonde hair or something. But I just can't picture that."

"uhh, well…" Daisuke started but someone else finished for him.

"You'll find out in due time." It was Satoshi. He could always sneak up on people. He had escaped from the group of girls who needed help with their homework and came to talk to his friends.

"But I need to know! If I don't find out soon, I'll go crazy, Satoshi! Why can't you tell me? I mean he's in you right?"

"But what did Dark tell you?" He was referring to about two days ago when Dark talked to Saki face to face for the first time. She sighed and ran the scene through her head for the billionth time:

"_Listen, Saki, I didn't do a very good job protecting Kisa and looked what happened to her." Dark sighed and closed his eyes to hide his tears. "So I'm going to promise you that I will try and protect you no matter what okay? Even if it means my life."_

"_Dark, you don't need to do that. I don't want you to hurt yourself like before. I can take care of myself."  
_

"_I'm not so sure. We're dealing with dangerous forces of magic here. So I need to do it."  
_

_Saki knew she couldn't change his mind. "Okay. But what about Krad?"_

_Dark's eyes shot open. "I don't want you to worry about Krad right now. Maybe someday you will meet him, but I don't want you to go looking for him, It would be way too dangerous. Okay? _**Promise**_ me you won't go looking for him."_

"_Okay I won't go looking for him." She said, looking down._

_--_

"Yea, yea, yea but he isn't in control of you! You could tell me! Besides, I've been in dangerous situations before." There was a small whimper in her voice. She really wanted to know who Krad was.

"I'm sorry Saki, but for once I agree with Dark." Satoshi said calmly and walked away. Saki stared furiously after him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Saki, Dark promised that he would help you. As long as I've known Dark he hasn't broken a promise. He really wants to help you." Daisuke said gently.

"I know." She said, wiping her eyes. "But why won't anyone listen to me? I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take what's coming at me."

Daisuke was going to answer but the Haradas walked up.

"Hey Daisuke!" Riku said, waving.

"Hey, Saki," Risa said, "would you two like to walk home with us?"

"Sorry guys, I can't," Saki said, standing, "I promised my mom I would help her in the garden today. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay, bye Saki!" Riku said, waving again.

"See ya'll later!" Saki called cheerfully as she ran out the door.

--

Around 8 o'clock that night, the Niwas' telephone rang.

"Hello?" Emiko said, "Oh, hi! How are you? Fine, thank you. What? Oh, no I haven't. Yes, hold on. Dai!"

"Yea?"

"Telephone. It's Saki's mother. Saki's missing!"

* * *

**This isn't a very good chapter in my opinion. By that's no one's fault but my own. Just so you know, In the Niwa family, Dark can only be the males and in the Hikari family it can be a girl or boy right? So in this story, the link can only be a girl. Just to make it even.**

**That was fast!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	6. The Battles Begin

**Hola! Well, Christmas is here and I'm going to be happy for the next week! Well I'm almost always happy so I guess it's not much of a difference... but whatever!**

**… Don't talk to me.**

Disclaimer: only Saki. No one else even though I would love to know them.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Battles Begin**_

"What?" Daisuke rushed to the phone, "Hello?"

"Daisuke? This is Tia, Saki's mother." The other line said. She sounded worried.

"Yes, this is Daisuke. What happened? Where's Saki?"

Tia started to panic, "I don't know. She came home from school and when she walked into the kitchen, the phone rang and it was for her. She barely talked to the person on the other line when she hung up, ran upstairs and changed out of her uniform into some baggy khakis and a black hoody. Then she left the house saying she would be back in about an hour or two."

"About what time did that happen?"

"About 2:45. I haven't seen her since! I mean, she's been out of the house this long before, but…" she trailed off. Daisuke could understand why.

"Did she say anything about where she was going?"

"No. She never tells me where she's going. I never worry because she always comes back when she says she will."

Suddenly, Dark interrupted the conversation.

_Ask her if she called Satoshi._ He said, calmly. Daisuke knew not to question him now.

"Have you… um… called Satoshi?" Daisuke asked, not sure how the woman was going to react to his random request.

"Why, yes I did. But he wasn't home. Why do you ask?"

Dark exploded in a fury. _That bastard! He did it! He kidnapped her! That son of a-_

Daisuke tuned him out immediately, "No reason. Mrs. Tatsuta, stay home, okay? I'll go look for her."

"Thank you so much, Daisuke. And call me Tia."

She hung up. Daisuke pulled on his shoes and walked out into the cool fall night. Dark hadn't said anything since his little freak out on the phone.

"Dark?" Daisuke said out loud. No one was around so he figured it was okay.

_Hm?_

"Who do you-"

_Krad._

"What? How do you know that?"

He heard what she said earlier. So, he took over Satoshi's body, called her and told her to meet him.

"Do you have any idea where he would take her?"

Nope, but if we fly, maybe we could find them faster.

Daisuke nodded and pulled out a picture of the Harada twins. He transformed and Dark took off into the night sky. They flew over the whole town and found nothing. They were about to go over the forest when Dark just started talking.

"Daisuke, it would probably help if you had a clue what was going on, huh?" he chuckled.

My dad already told me about it, remember? It was the other day.

"Kosuke left out a few things." They were now nearing one part of the forest that was burnt because of a forest fire a few months ago. "The girl who is the link doesn't obtain the link's power until she touches at least one feather of both me and Krad."

Daisuke thought for a minute, _So… technically, Saki isn't the link yet?_

"Well, yea if you want to get technical about it!" Dark growled. Daisuke remained silent after that. He could tell that Dark was agitated because he couldn't find a trace of Saki or Krad. They were over the bare spot when Daisuke spotted two figures.

_Dark!_

He didn't answer

_Come on, Dark!_

Dark was still ignoring him and was about to pass the bare spot. Daisuke got ticked.

_Dark, stop! _

"What the hell do you want?" he shot back, freezing in mid-air. "If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda busy!"

_If you're so bent on trying to find Saki, then looked down!_

He was about to turn and look, when a white light flashed through the burnt trees. Dark narrowed his eyes and flew down, vertically. He landed in the middle of smoke and dust that had formed from the blast. The wind blew harshly, making a sound through the trees like in a horror movie. Dark didn't move, he didn't talk, just watched. The smoke cleared, but no one was there. He walked forward, leaves and branches crunching under his feet.

"Krad!" he yelled. No answer, so he kept walking.

_Man, this place is really scary looking, don't you think? _Daisuke asked, looking around. Dark nodded.

"See if you can find anything that would lead us to Krad." Dark said. Daisuke looked around, actually searching for something this time, when he found a cave covered in mud from a landslide. Everything was covered, except for the entrance.

"Dark, when mud covers a cave, doesn't it cover the entrance too?" Daisuke said. Dark turned towards it and smiled.

"Well, aren't you Sherlock Holmes."

He walked to the entrance and immediately saw Saki lying there, unconscious.

"Saki!" he called. She didn't move. He ran and kneeled beside her, seeing that she was still breathing, but barely. He held her in his arms and sighed, "Thank God… She'll be okay, but she'll be unconscious for a while."

_Why?_ Daisuke asked, _She doesn't look hurt or anything._

"Well, she's not really. Let's just say she in training."

_I'm so confused._ Daisuke whined. Dark just laughed.

Then, an icy voice came from the entrance of the cave," Dark Mousy, what pleasure you could join us."

Dark laid Saki back on the ground, then stood, turned and smirked, "Krad, you should know by now that it's not a party unless I'm there."

"She's not going to make it, you know." Krad said, turning. "She's too weak."

"No she's not." Dark said, clenching his teeth and fists, walking up behind Krad, "She's stronger than that, I can tell."

Krad turned but Dark saw through his move and punched him, knocking him to the ground.

The battle was on.

--

Meanwhile, Saki was just waking up.

"Oww… my head…" she said, sitting up and rubbing her head. She opened her eyes and saw she was sitting in an old graveyard. It seemed to be nighttime because the full moon was shining down on her, "Whoa… how'd I get here?"

She stood up and walked around, finding nothing and no one she knew.

"Hello?" she called into the darkness. "Is anyone there?"

Nobody answered, so she kept walking. She stumbled upon an old building that looked like a mausoleum about 1000 years old. Being as curious as she was, she walked in. She looked around the high walls and rows of shelves. She realized it wasn't a mausoleum, it was a library!

"Hello?" she called again. "Is there_ anyone_ here?"

"I am!" a high-pitched voice called from behind her. She turned and saw a little blue puffball with tiny arms and legs. It looked like a blue Jigglypuff with white wings. "Hi!"

"Who the hell are you?" Saki asked, backing up slightly.

"I'm Chibi!" it said, excitedly.

"How original," she said, sarcastically.

"Hey!" it screamed as he flew into her face, wings flapping like a hummingbird's. "Better be nice to me, Saki-chan, I'm you're only way home."

"Okay, chill…" she said, raising her arms to push the little thing away from her face. "Now what do you mean by 'only way home' and how'd you know my name?"

"Towa-chan's my best friend!"

_She does remind me a whole lot of Towa, _she thought. Then said, "Oh… so how do I get out of here?"

"With my help!" Chibi cried, and flew down between two of the rows, "Follow me!"

"Hey, wait!" Saki called. She didn't try to follow Chibi. Instead, after she watched Chibi disappear, she turned and went out into the graveyard. She sat down on a gravestone and put her chin in her hands, and sighed, "Dude, what is going on?"

Suddenly, like an earthquake just hit, the tombstone she was sitting on started shacking.

"Huh?" she said, panicked. She clung to the stone and looked around. Every tombstone was shaking!

"Saki-chan!" it was Chibi. She was floating outside the door to the library, "Over here!"

She nodded as best she could, jumped off the stone, and ran to the door. Chibi had already floated inside when she got there. She ran in and shut the door behind her, leaning against it.

"You shouldn't have sat there." Chibi said.

"Gee, thanks for the warning." Saki shot back.

"It's not my fault you didn't follow me!" she yelled. "Now listen to me, in a few minutes, the people in those graves are going to wake up. You have to defeat them."

"Defeat them." She repeated, her face blank.

"Yea… defeat the zombies."

"You want me to _kill_ zombies?"

Chibi paused, "Yea, it sounds dumb I know, but it's what you've got to do."

Saki opened the door a little and peeked out. Zombies were indeed coming from the ground and they were pretty scary looking. Saki shut the door and leaned against it.

"I can't do this!" she said, "There's no way I can defeat them!"

Chibi freaked, "But you have to! It's the only way to get home!"

"Can't you help me?" Saki panicked again. She wanted to go home and see everyone again, especially Dark.

"No, these grounds are for the Link to train for the first time with her powers."

"Powers?" This is the first time Saki heard about powers.

"Yes, concentrate all your energy and... oh, you know the rest. I'm sure you've seen those superhero shows."

Saki laughed and did what she was told. Her hands started to glow a faint red. It got stronger every second. She watched in amazement at the sight.

"Are you ready?" Chibi asked, eyeing the red around her black hands.

Saki looked up, determination sparkling. She nodded "Yea, I think so."

Saki turned, opened the door and walked onto the small platform right outside of it. The zombies all spotted her and started slowly for her. Saki looked to her left and saw Chibi floating a little above her. Chibi gave her a reassuring smile and nod. Saki faced the oncoming zombies again.

"Hey, Chibi." She said, just watching and not moving.

"Yea?"

"Do you think Dark and Krad are fighting right now? I know Krad was the one who knocked me out and I'm sure Dark's found him by now."

"Yea," Chibi laughed, " It happens every time. I'm sure they are."

Saki took a deep breath and smiled, "Wonder if Dark's havin as much fun as me."

* * *

**Okay doky! That's all folks! Not really just for this chapter. Anyway, won't be making anything new till next year! Well, that's not true I'm going to put another songfic up about Risa and Satoshi either later today or tomorrow. So see ya then!**

**You Butt Monk!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	7. Gone and Back Again

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy people. Well, I've taken a brake from revising stories to start a new chapter. As you've noticed, I'm sure, I've changed the title. That's because I despised the last title. It's as simple as that.

Oh yea, later in the chapter, it may sound a bit yaoi, but, believe me, it's not supposed to be.

**Disclaimer: no, no, no, no ,no ,no ,no. That's all I got to say

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: _Gone and Back Again_**

"Honestly, Krad, did you think you could take her like that and no one would notice?" Dark yelled, dodging Krad's attack. "Practically everyone I town knows her!"

"I know that, moron." Krad said calmly, floating around Dark. They had been fighting for awhile and took the fight to the sky. "I wasn't going to hurt her or anything… I'm just not giving her back to you."

"You bastard!" Dark shouted. He was going to say something else, but Krad cut him off.

"I lost my first love because of you, I'm not losing her!"

Dark froze. He hadn't thought of that for awhile. He had forgotten Krad had loved Kisa, too and now he loved Saki. Nevertheless, Dark had to get her back, no matter what Krad felt. "I don't care if you like her. The only thing that bothers me, is that you're going to take her hostage when she doesn't even like you!"

"Doesn't like me?" Krad's cool had returned and he laughed, "Oh, Dark…did you not hear her? She begged Satoshi to let her meet me, she must have some interest in me."

"Having interest in someone is different from liking them."

"Not by much." Krad said as he flew to the entrance of the cave. In the dim moonlight, he saw Saki's unconscious body, and whispered, "Just like her grandmother…"

Dark landed behind him, and just watched his other self.

"She _has_ been gone a long time." Dark said to Daisuke.

'_Is that a bad thing?'_

"Well…it's not horrible…Listen, Daisuke, I can't tell you exactly where she is, but I can tell you she's learning to control the powers that just so happened to appear in the last…um…like two hours."

'_Powers? Like yours?'_

"Yea, sort of…she's been there a lot longer than she should be…"

'_So, what are we going to do?'_

Dark paused and looked over to see Krad still watching over Saki like he was frozen in his spot. Dark figured if he was going to do anything, now would be the time to do it. "I'm going to go get her. Daisuke, stay here and get Satoshi back in control."

Dark pulled out one of his black feathers while Daisuke screamed '_What? You want me to fight Krad all by myself?'_

"Yep. Have fun."

A flash of blue light blasted from the feather and Dark was gone. The blue flash had gotten Krad out of his trance. He turned and face Daisuke and laughed, "So… Dark left the Niwa boy, eh?"

Daisuke stood his ground, "Give Satoshi back control."

"Why would I do that?" he pulled out one of his own white feathers and threw it. Luckily, because of all his training, Daisuke could dodge it.

"Come on, Satoshi! You can overcome him! You're strong enough to do it!"

"Don't listen, Satoshi-sama," he pulled out another feather and was going to throw it, but his arm suddenly froze.

'_No! Leave him alone, Krad!'_

The feather started to disappear as Satoshi gained more control.

"Satoshi-sama? What are you doing?"

'_No! Daisuke is Saki's friend. If you hurt him, then you'll hurt Saki, too!'_

Krad's eyes widened, "W-what?"

'_If you hurt him, Saki'll never forgive you!'_

Krad looked down and whispered so soft Satoshi could barely hear him. "I…I don't…want…to do that…"

The feather disappear completely now and Krad's sun yellow hair started to turn icy blue. Daisuke walked up to him as the transformation completed. Satoshi turned towards the cave.

"So…what do we do now?" Daisuke asked.

"Just…wait. Until Dark comes back with Saki, at least I assume that's where he went, we can't do anything." Satoshi said as he walked into the cave with Daisuke following.

"Oh,…right…"

--

"Chibi!" Saki cried as she blocked another attack from another zombie, only this one had a sword. "Are you sure you can't help me at all?"

"I'm sorry, Saki-chan! All I can do is lead you in the right direction on what to do!"

"Will these things ever go away? Every time I destroy one, five more appear!"

"Okay, um, well, let me think…"

Saki punched another man and he fell to pieces. Then, three more smaller zombie jump on her, knocking her to the ground, "Think faster!"

"Ohhhhh…"

"I can't do this much longer!"

"Saki-chan, just come back in here!"

She blasted the monsters off of her and sprinted to the library and closed the door behind her and laid on the floor. "I can't just put them off, Chibi. When I open the door again, they're still going to be there."

"I know that! You're making this harder for me!"

"Sorry…but what am I supposed to do! I have no idea how to defeat them all. I mean, if I could blast them all at once…"

"That's it!" Chibi squealed.

"Huh?"

"Come with me. And this time you better follow me." Chibi said sternly. Saki forced herself to stand and walked be hind Chibi through the huge selves of books. The went into one row marked _Combat. _"Ahh, here we are. Now it should be right…here! Saki, get that book."

She picked up a humongous book that looked a million years old. The blood-red cover was falling off the spine and it looked as if half of the pages were missing. "Chibi, how the hell is this going to help me? It's crap."

"You know the saying don't judge a book by it's cover, right? Well, with people, you shouldn't use that kind of saying. But with an actual book, it's true. You really shouldn't judge it."

Saki just stared at her, "You're telling me this, why?"

Chibi sighed, "Go to page…286. If I recall, it shows you kind of how to get rid of them all at once."

"Whatever." Saki said and sat on the floor and turned through the pages. When she finally got to page 286, it looked like whoever read it last, was bleeding pretty badly. "Dude, is that really blood?"

Chibi shrugged her small arms, "Those zombie things can be pretty ruthless. Now, when you think you found what can help you, read it to me."

"Okay." She searched the page and found all kinds of things, like how to cure major magical injuries and how to curse an object and counter it. All of it on one page! That's just how big that book was. Finally, at the bottom of the page, there was a small sentence that kind of look like an author's note. "Okay, I think I found it."

"Well, read it!"

"Okay, okay. Here it goes:

_Surrounded by the dead?_

_ Aye, I promise you'll be full of dread._

_ Touch the home from which they all came,_

_ then it will be the end of the game._"

"Yes! That's it!"

"What? How can that be it? It was a freakin' poem! It doesn't help me at all!" Saki threw the book against the shelf next to them.

"Saki-chan! Why did you do that? That's what's going to help you!"

"How?" she whined. She leaned her head against the self and closed her eyes. "How is a poem suppose to help me, Chibi?"

"Simple. You just have to find the meaning to it."

"Meaning?" Saki asked. She opened her eyes and thought. "Meaning…"

"Mm-hm. Just think of what was happening out there when you were fighting."

Saki lowered her head. _Okay, what was happening…I was getting attacked by those dead things._ She looked up. "Wait,… they attacked me from all sides! They were surrounding me!

"Great! We have the first line down!"

"Right…Well, I was pretty pissed that they kept attacking me."

"_I promise you'll be full of dread! _Saki-chan, you got it!"

"Okay, but the next line is a little more complicated."

Chibi nodded and started to float around. "Yea, you're right. _Touch the home from which they all came, then it will be the end of the game. _What does that mean? The people in that graveyard were all real and they all came form different parts of the world. How are we supposed to 'touch every home'?"

"I don't know. Man, I wish Satoshi was here to help me."

"Well, we have to figure this out now! Otherwise, you won't see this Satoshi kid anymore!"

"I know, I know!" Suddenly, Saki thought of something, "Wait a minute…Chibi, how long have you been helping girls like me learn their powers?"

"Well, ever since Dark-san and Krad-san were created. Why?"

"Okay, that's a pretty long time. How many people have you had to show this poem to?"

"Most. Why?"

"Then wouldn't you know them meaning of it by now?" Saki asked, agitation edging in her voice.

"Well, it's not my fault I have a bad memory! It's always like 20 years in between girls who come here! I don't need that stupid poem in my head the whole time!"

"Okay, okay. Chill. Now let me think…there has to be some kind of connection between where all these people come from. So, just what is the connection."

"Well, they could have all came from the same neighborhood."

"I doubt it. Wait, neighborhood? I think you're on to something there, Chibi."

"I am? Really?"

"Okay. You've been to a funeral, right?"

"Yea, every time someone gets buried here."

"Well, I haven't. So what do people normally say when they bury people?"

"Ummm, that the person is in a better place."

"No, that's no what I mean. I heard from someone that sometimes people say that the grave the person is buried in is their new _home._"

"Really? I've never heard that. It must be just your family."

"I don't think so. I think whoever wrote this poem had heard that saying and when they say _home_, they mean_ grave._"

"Well, it makes sense, but how are you going to touch them all?"

"I don't have to. All I have to do, I think, is put all of my power into one tombstone and it will effect all the tombstones, therefore effecting the zombies!"

"Huh. No one's ever figured it out that fast."

Saki smiled and ran back through the rows to the door. She opened it and ran out. Instead of looking to see where the zombies would be coming from, she looked to find the biggest tombstone. Suddenly, she saw a giant Cross sitting in the middle of all the other stones. It had a name engraved on it. So Saki figured it was a grave for a very important person.

"Found it." She was about to take off running, when Chibi started screaming.

"Saki-chan, Saki-chan!"

"What?" She asked, wondering why Chibi was freaking out when she was just calm two seconds ago.

"You have wings like Dark-san, right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Oh, I must've forgotten to mention, you can use those."

"Thanks for the advise. At least you told me now before I started running."

The wings soared out of her back, but something was diffrent. Her wings weren't just black anymore. Now, one was black and the other was white. She stared at them for a second or two then shrugged and flew to the cross as Chibi stayed behind at the library. She landed on one of the arms of the cross and thrust her hands onto the main pole. She deeply exhaled, "Here goes nothing!"

Her hands started to glow a deep, bright red. Then, the whole cross glowed the same color. Suddenly, the other stones started shaking like they had done earlier.

"Saki-chan, I think it's working!"

Just at that moment, Dark landed on top of the small building. He looked and saw all the stones shaking and now, one by one, were also starting to glow red. "Whoa…Saki must be doing this, but where is she?" He saw her on the cross and smiled. Then, he just stood and watched her.

"Chibi! The zombies aren't going away! Did we do something wrong?" Saki shouted over the rumble of the tombstones.

"No! Look, Saki-chan!" she did and saw the red glow the stones had were now becoming long, red ropes. Those ropes each went to a different person and would wrap itself around their bodies and drag them back to their own graves and cover them with dirt.

After everyone was back in the ground, Saki let go of the cross and just stood there, smiling weakly, "Are they all gone?"

"Yep! They all went back into the ground. You did it Saki-chan, You defeated them all!" Chibi cried as she started floating in circles.

"That's good…" Saki said quietly as she started to sway. She suddenly felt very tired. She grabbed the cross for support, but it didn't work. She started to fall. Dark noticed this and flew off of the roof and to his maiden's aid.

"Saki!" he yelled as he flew towards her.

"Dark?" Saki whispered as she looked up right before her hand left the cross. She saw him and smiled right before she closed her eyes.

"Saki!" Dark called again. He saw that she let go of the cross. Because the cross was so big, she could probably die if he didn't catch her. He flew faster and saw Saki was gaining speed as she fell. He thought he wouldn't make it to her in time. _No!_ he thought_ I have to catch her! She can't die! Not now!_ Somehow, that gave him the speed to keep going. Right before Saki hit the ground, Dark caught her. He kneeled on the ground holding her close to him.

"Dark-san! What on earth are you doing here?" Chibi cried as she flew over to his shoulder.

"I thought she'd been in here an awful long time. So, I came here to get her." Dark sighed. He looked to see Saki had passed out, " It looks like I came in the nick of time, too."

"Yea," Chibi said as she sat down right beside Saki's hand. "Hey, Dark…I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"Well, can I come home with you this time? I'm tired of being in this stupid graveyard."

"I'm sorry, Chibi, but you can't. You have to stay here and teach whoever comes after her."

"But what if no one comes after her? Then I'll be stuck here forever!"

"No. If there is no one after her, then, well, we'll figure something out."

"Dark, that's not fair! I always help you! Why can't you help me?"

Dark was about to answer but heard something behind him and thought there might have been something else there to attack Saki. He turned and saw that it was branch that had fallen off the tree. He turned to talk to Chibi again, but when he looked down, Chibi was no longer there.

"Huh. Guess she went back into the library." He stood up with Saki still in his arms and pulled out a feather and the two of them disappeared.

--

"Satoshi, I'm worried. What if something happened to them?" Daisuke asked. He and Satoshi were sitting against the cave wall and talking about random things.

"Nothing happened. Dark can find his way out of anything, you and I both know that." Satoshi said, leaning his head against the wall. Suddenly, Daisuke felt a hot pain in his chest. Suddenly, he knew Dark was back.

"Dark!" he cried, "Is everything okay? How's Saki?"

'_Just transform into me.'_

"What? Why?"

'_Daisuke, you're not strong enough to carry her. I'm going to carry her back to our house so she can rest for a few days.'_

He transformed without arguing. Dark stood and walked over to Saki and picked her up.

"She going to be okay?" Satoshi asked as he turned and walked towards the entrance.

"She'll be fine if that bastard stays away." Dark scowled as he walked out with Saki.

"Did her wings change?"

"Yea, I'm sure she didn't care at the moment she saw them, she was way too busy. I'll tell her tomorrow."

Saki suddenly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Dark was carrying her. Dark and Satoshi noticed and just smiled at her. She leaned her head against Dark's chest and closed her eyes again.

"Like I said, I'll tell her about it tomorrow."

* * *

**Okay, YAY! I finally got this chapter up! Took me awhile but all well. Hope you liked and please please please review! I'm beggin you to review!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	8. Two Sides of the Coin

**Hello! Wow, I haven't updated in over a month! I'm so sorry! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: _Two sides of the coin_**

_He hit her on the back of the neck, causing her to black out. He picked her up and took to the sky. After a while, she woke up and realized the man was floating over the city's river. They were even above the giant bridge! He smirked at her and dropped her, aiming for the water. She had no way of stopping herself, and slowly went head first into the--_

"AHHHH!" Saki shouted, sitting up and covering her head with her arms. Towa came running into the room.

"Saki-chan! Goodness, what happened?" she cried, running over to the bed and hugging the frightened girl.

"T-Towa?" she asked, looking up, then hugging the woman right back. "Oh, it was awful! The most horrible dream I've ever had!"

"Shhh, it's okay. It was only a dream…" Towa said, stroking her hair. She pulled away and grabbed the glass of water off the nightstand. "Here you go. Drink this."

Saki drank the water, then realized she didn't have her hoody on anymore and was wearing the t-shirt from underneath. She also realized she wasn't at her own home. "Wait… how'd I end up here? Better question, where is here? And where's my sweatshirt?"

"Oh, you're at Master Daisuke's house!" Towa said cheerfully while picking the black hoody up off the floor. "Master Daisuke went to Hiwatari-san's house this morning, and Emiko-san, Kosuke-san, and Daiki-san went into town this morning for some groceries."

"Kyu!" With said as he jumped up on the bed to greet Saki. She smiled and started to pet his head.

"How'd I get here, though? Last thing I remember was falling in a graveyard." She said, rubbing her head.

"Oh! Dark-san carried you home." Towa said, making Saki blush, "He stayed in here with you all night, too."

Suddenly, Saki's stomach growled. Towa laughed as Saki blushed more, this time from being embarrassed. "Sorry, I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."

"Well, then let's make you some lunch!" Towa said, grabbing Saki's hand and dragging her downstairs, "You've already slept almost the whole day away!"

They went downstairs and Towa began to make chicken noodle soup while Saki watched With eat all the strawberries that were on the table. After that, Saki and Towa had a nice conversation about the prior night's events.

"Yea, Chibi reminds me a lot of you Towa," Saki laughed, slurping down the last few drops of her soup.

"Yes, well, Chibi-chan and I go way back." Towa said, waving her hand, "And from what Dark-san told me, she wanted to leave the training grounds."

"Why?"

"Well, I guess she's tired of the graveyard. I mean, she's been there for almost 300 years."

"Wow. Why didn't she come with me and Dark if she wanted to leave so bad?"

"Because Dark-san wouldn't let her!" Towa shouted. She was suddenly very upset with Dark. "He said he has to stay there for the next generation of Niwas and Hikaris!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Towa. If I were conscious, I would have made him let her come along."

"Oh, it's not your fault, Saki-chan! I could always visit her, I guess."

"Towa?" Who are you talking to?" a voice called from the front hall.

"Oh, Master Daisuke!" Towa called, "In here! Saki-chan woke up!"

Daisuke came running in. When he saw Saki there, he smiled, "That's good. Saki, you okay?"

"Fine. What about you? I'm sure you got quite the beating from Krad." Saki asked. Towa had told her what Dark and Daisuke had been doing while she was away.

"Actually," Daisuke said, also sitting at the table, "Krad didn't touch me. Dark wasn't hurt all that badly, either."

"Wow," Saki said, resting her chin in her hand, "Y'know. You and Dark keep saying Krad is so damn dangerous, but so far, he ain't done nothing all that dangerous."

"Well, I don't know why, though." Daisuke said, "I mean, he almost killed me once."

"Ehh, who knows." Saki said, shrugging.

"Oh, by the way, your mom stopped by this morning. She figured you won't be coming home until Dark says you can, so she brought over some clothes." Daisuke said as With jumped on his head. "They're up in my room, I'll go get them."

He walked up the stairs as Saki got more soup, "Hey, Towa?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Dark really as protective as Daisuke said he was?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he just said that Dark won't let me go back to my home until he thinks I'm okay."

Towa smiled, "Oh, that just means he cares about you! He does the same to Daisuke."

Suddenly, there was a shout from upstairs. Towa and Saki looked at each other, then ran up to Daisuke's room to see him pressed up against a wall.

"Daisuke?" Saki asked, "What's wrong?"

Daisuke pointed a shaking hand towards his desk. The girls looked and smiled as it cried in a high-pitched voice, "I'm sorry Daisuke-san! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Chibi-chan!" Towa cried, running over and hugging the little blue ball.

"Chibi, I thought you stayed behind." Saki asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, when Dark-san turned around to hear what that noise was, I hid in your sweatshirt." Chibi said, flying over to the girl and resting on her head.

Daisuke, who seemed to be out of his terrified mode, had no idea what anyone was talking about, "Ummm, who are you? And how do you two know it?"

"This is Chibi-chan!" Towa said excitedly, "I have known her for a long time."

"She helped me out at that graveyard place." Saki said, "Dark did tell you about it, right?"

"Sort of…" Daisuke said. Truth be told, Dark told him absolutely nothing other than it was a training ground.

"Well, Chibi-chan, you must have been hiding all night and haven't had anything to eat." Towa said, grabbing the puff off Saki's head, "Come on, I'll get you some food."

"That sounds great!" Chibi said, fluttering her wings slightly. Towa, Chibi and Saki went downstairs and left Daisuke up in his room.

"Whoa," Daisuke said, grabbing Saki's bag full of clothes off the floor, where he had dropped him. "That thing is crazy."

'_Stupid little runt.'_ Dark said. He had been sleeping until Daisuke screamed.

"What, you don't like Chibi?" Daisuke asked, walking to the guest room where Saki had been sleeping and placed the bag on the bed. "Seems fine to me."

'_I told her she couldn't come, and what does she do? Hide with Saki!' _Dark yelled.

"Relax Dark." Daisuke said, grabbing the mirror and laying on his bed so he could see the phantom thief. "If you don't like her so much, I'm sure Saki can take her. Besides, can't you just send her back to the training place?"

'_It's not as simple as all that.'_ Dark said, glaring at his other half. _'It would use a lot of magic and we would be using transport magic.'_

"Transport magic?" Daisuke asked, "And what on earth is that?"

'_It's magic I use to transport.'_ Dark said. Daisuke glared at him for trying to be a smart allelic jerk. Dark just laughed.

"Dark, I'm serious. What is it?"

'_Fine ruin the fun! I mean, you do it for everything else! You won't even let me kill that bastard Krad because, oh my God, it might hurt Satoshi!'_ Dark screamed, waving his arms around. Daisuke just watched him until he calmed back down.

"Are you through?" Daisuke asked.

'_Yes, I'm better now.' _Dark said, pouting a little. _'Now… what were we talking about?'_

Daisuke sighed, then heard Saki call up to him, "Daisuke, you okay? Your lunch is ready and you haven't come down yet!"

"Uh, be there in a minute!" he called then went back to talking to Dark. "We were talking about transport magic."

'_Right, right, right,' _Dark said, stroking his chin and doing a British impersonation, _'Transport magic…'_

"Dark! Quit being an idiot and just tell me!" Daisuke shouted, balling his hands into fists.

'_Oh boo. You're no fun.' _Dark pouted. He saw fire in Daisuke's eyes and laughed weakly, '_Fine, if you want to know… it's the magic that helps me go from dimension to dimension.'_

"Well, what's so hard about it that you can't just take Chibi back?" Daisuke asked, becoming calm again.

_It's like a guessing game. You never know where you're gonna end up.' _Dark said, shrugging.

"Then, how'd you know that you were going to go to the training ground?"

'_I didn't. But if you put enough emotion into it, and you have your mind set on where you want to go…'_

"You'll go there." Daisuke finished. He put the mirror down and started walking downstairs, still talking to Dark. "Okay, one last question."

'_Okay, shoot.'_ Dark said, liking the fact that he knew more than Daisuke did.

"Can I use transport magic if I really wanted to, but didn't have time to transform?"

'_Hmmm…well, I'm not sure. I think you can, but only with enough emotion.'_

"Why does everything have to do with how I feel?" Daisuke whined as he walked into the kitchen and sat beside Saki. Dark just laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Saki asked, staring at him.

"Ummm," Daisuke said, then laughed, "Nothing! Nothing at all! You must be hearing things!"

"Oh, well, okay. But Daisuke, I wanted to ask you something." She said, looking down, "Well, more Dark something."

"What?" Daisuke asked, curious to why she got so serious all the sudden.

"Last night… at the training ground…my wings changed." She said slowly.

"What?" Daisuke repeated, not exactly understanding. He hated being left out of the loop.

'_Huh. So she did notice.'_ Dark said. _'Daisuke, do you mind? Kinda wanted to talk to her myself, thanks.'_

"Uhh, yea, do you want to talk to Dark?" Daisuke asked, "I have no idea what's going on myself, and even if he did talk through me, I would probably interpret it wrong."

Saki smiled, "Sure. I mean, if you don't mind."

Daisuke nodded and transformed into the legendary Dark. He looked at her and smiled, "Hey, long time no see."

Saki laughed and blushed, "Yea…soooo I guess you already know what I asked."

"Yep. I got it. You really wanna know?" Dark asked as he started to eat lunch.

'_Dark! Don't do to her what you just did to me!'_ Daisuke cried. _'And don't eat my lunch!'_

Saki nodded as Dark took another bite of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Towa had make just the way Daisuke liked it. He swallowed and continued to talk, "It's simple really. One wing from me and one from Krad."

Saki stared at him with a blank look, "Huh?"

He put the sandwich down and faced her completely, "Okay, listen. Since you are the Link, you have powers from me… and Krad. Because we are two halves of a whole, you got powers from both of us. Since that bastard is the complete opposite of me in every way possible, he has white wings, as I'm sure you know. Well, this whole thing has to be even, so when you actually start to develop your powers--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Develop my powers? I thought I already did that with Chibi!" she said.

Dark thought for a minute, "Well, it's like puberty. Takes a while to actually happen."

"Oh."

"Anyway, back to what I was saying. When you actually start to develop your powers, your wings change. To be even, one wing is black and one white."

"Okay…I think I got it." Saki said, rolling her eyes up towards the ceiling.

"Yea, I don't get it either." Dark said and went back to the food.

"Then how'd you just explain it to me?" she asked.

"I just know what happens." He shrugged, "The rest I don't really know."

Saki suddenly got very happy, "So, I got powers from both of you?" Dark nodded, "Like what? Are they fun, like being able to blow things up? Or are they like I can make myself disappear?"

"Not sure yet. They change every time." Dark said, laughing at her sudden mood swing. Just then, Chibi came out.

"Daisuke-san! How was your lunch?" she called, then she saw Dark, "O-Oh, Dark-san!"

"Chibi, what did I tell you?" he asked in an irritated tone. "You were not supposed to leave."

"I'm sorry sir! I just had a feeling no one comes after her and I sure as heck didn't want to stay there for all eternity!" Chibi cried, flying over to Saki and hiding behind her arm.

"Dark-san, please try not to yell." Towa said, walking in with a pitcher of juice, "She has not had a rest since you were created!"

"Yea, yea, I know." Dark said, putting his head in his hand, "But I'm only taking care of one Hikari artwork, not two. She can stay in this world as long as she finds her own home."

"Dark, that's mean." Saki said. "I wouldn't push you out into the street like that."

"Yea, well, I'm not a flying puffball." Dark retorted, then yawned. "I'm going back to bed. Daisuke, you take over."

"Running away, eh?" Saki joked. Dark glared at her, but changed back to Daisuke anyway. "Hello Daisuke."

"Hey. Man, he can't explain anything." Daisuke said, sighing.

"Nope."

"But, Master Daisuke!" Towa said, sitting down, "We have a bigger problem!"

"I know, I know." Daisuke said, "But don't ask me. I don't know what we can do with her."

"I can take her." Saki said, taking a sip of her soda.

"Really?" Chibi asked, eyes sparkling.

"Yea, sure. And I'm over here like everyday, so you can still see Towa all the time."

"Yea, but will your mom let you?" Daisuke asked, "You already have a cat."

"She won't care. If she's anything like With, it won't matter." Saki shrugged.

"Oh, thank you, Saki-chan! I'm so grateful!" Chibi cried, fluttering around.

"No prob," Saki smiled, "So, Daisuke, am I aloud to go home or not?"

"Well, just stay a day or two more. My parents would want you to stay a little longer." Daisuke said, giving a strawberry to With.

"Okay, cool." Saki smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing," Daisuke said, "No more running off, got it?"

Saki laughed and winked, "Okay, Daisuke, whatever you say."

* * *

**Lalala! Yea, well, I haven't updated in like forever, so I figured I would. I hope you understand what Dark said, and if not, say so and I'll try to explain (but I don't understand myself!)**

**_BlackAngel_**


	9. Saki and Magic Equal Bad

**Ah! (bows repeatedly) I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in a very, very long time! I've just been so busy! Please, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: _Saki and Magic Equals Bad _**

"Okay, Mom!" Saki yelled as she spun around the bottom of the staircase and sat down to put on her shoes. She looked out the window to see Daisuke and Riku walking towards the front door, "I'm gonna go now! Daisuke and Riku are here!"

"You sure are running late this morning," Daisuke said as the three of them started to walk towards the school.

"Sorry," she laughed, "You know I've been sick the last two days and my schedule got all out of whack."

"Yea, from what Daisuke told me, you could barely move!" Riku said. The truth was, Saki had been resting from the incident with Krad. Daisuke just told everyone at school she was really sick.

"Heh, yea," Saki laughed weakly, then rubbed her neck where a dark purplish bruise peeked out from her shirt collar. "And when I tried to move I just ended up falling and hurting myself more."

"Hey Riku!" a girl yelled as they entered the courtyard. Riku waved to Daisuke and Saki and ran off.

"So are you feeling better?" Daisuke asked, "Wounds wise, I mean."

"Yea, I am." Saki said, "I even started to figure out how to use my magic a little bit."

"Awesome," Daisuke said with a smile. Saki smiled back then waved to a friend who was behind Daisuke when suddenly, a tree close by Daisuke exploded.

"What the hell?" Saehara yelled. Daisuke looked at Saki whose mouth was open, but teeth were clenched and her eyes were wide.

"Saki?" he asked slowly. She grabbed his hand and ran out of the forming crowd to the school. When they were inside by the lockers, she stopped.

"I said I started to figure it out, but…" she said looking down, "Sometimes it just goes off when I move my hand or arm a certain way or if I'm angry or something."

"It's alright," Daisuke laughed and started to walk to class with her, "But later on, we can have a training session or something."

"Heh," Saki said, "Alright! Sounds fun."

--

"Okay class," the teacher said, "I have to go make some copies. I'll be back in a few minutes and I expect there will be no mischief."

"Yes, ma'am." The class recited. She smiled, then walked out of the class and immediately, the class sounded like a party.

"Anyway, Daisuke," Saki said, facing the redhead. Suddenly, two boys came up behind her and poked the bruise on the back of her neck, making her cringe in pain. "Ow!"

"Hey Tatsuta…" the one boy said threateningly, "What happened to you?"

"Go away, Yamaoka." Saki growled.

"Awww, don't be like that," the other boy said, putting an arm around her and sitting next to her.

"Eguchi, what do you want?" Daisuke asked coldly.

"Hordin' all the girls for yourself eh, Niwa?" Yamaoka smirked.

"Shut up and go away," Daisuke said as he looked at Saki and saw she was in pain because of Eguchi's arm and was in very uncomfortable position.

"Why the hell should we?" Eguchi asked, putting Saki in a semi headlock and making her grimace silently. "She's our friend."

"Like hell I am…" Saki whispered and, from under the desk, flicked her wrist. Suddenly, Yamaoka flew towards the ceiling and Eguchi was shot towards the chalkboard on the far side of the classroom. Saki stayed in her seat, so no one knew that she was the one causing it. Daisuke, on the other hand, looked at her and saw a look of sheer darkness and evil in her eyes.

"Saki… come on now." He said, trying to coax her back to her normal bubbly self. She waved her whole arm underneath the desk and Yamaoka flew towards the clock on the other wall and smashed his face through the glass covering it. Her gaze was now on Eguchi and she smiled.

"Saki don't…" Daisuke started again. She waved her arm and sent the boy flying through the window. Everyone, including her, ran to the window to see Eguchi laying eagle spread on the ground two stories down. Daisuke stared at Saki with sheer horror. She looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, he's not dead." She said. Daisuke looked down at her wrist and saw she was had it resting on the windowsill and was going to wave it.

"Don't you dare…" he said. She narrowed her eyes and smiled wider. She glanced over to where Yamaoka still floated at the clock and flicked her wrist to make him go out in the hall.

"I'll go make sure he's okay!" she said as she pushed her way out of the crowd and out of the room.

'_Damn it,'_ Dark suddenly said, _'Daisuke, go after her. Now.'_

Daisuke nodded and went out into the hall to see Saki standing almost right under the floating boy.

"You think it's funny, don't ya?" she yelled, "Making fun of me because I'm different from you? Because I don't do things the same as most people?"

There was suddenly a wind in the hall. "Saki… calm down…" Daisuke said, walking towards her.

"Stay out of this!" she growled. Yamaoka screamed as the pieces of glass from the clock started to fly around him.

"Saki, stop!" Daisuke yelled over the growing wind.

"Time for you to leave this world!" she shouted, crossing her arms tightly across her chest, and was about to complete the spell when Daisuke grabbed her arms and knocked her to the ground.

"Saki…please…" he pleaded.

She wriggled to get free and only managed to get one arm. She got control of one shard of glass and made it fling at Yamaoka.

* * *

**Yep! It's all cool here! Well, I know most of you really won't care, but right now, it's about 12:30 in the morning of my birthday! That's right, April 23, is my birthday and technically, that's today! Yay! Sorry, just had to get that out.**

_**BlackAngel**_


	10. Fake Father

**Yo! Okay, haven't updated in mucho long time! So, uhh sorry, if you like this story, why are you reading chapter 10 if you don't.**

**Disclaimer: Chibi and Saki, that's it.**

**(the line button ain't working so uhhh yea, that's why there is no lines)**

**------- **

**Chapter 10: Fake Father**

Yamaoka screamed and closed his eyes.

"Saki, NO!" Daisuke screamed and reached out to grab her arm. He forced to her arm back onto the tile hallway floor, making the shard stop and hit the floor near her face.

"Why are you stopping me?" Saki growled, sounding more like an actual demon than a 14-year-old girl. "He made fun of you, too! Don't tell me you never thought about killing them once!"

"Saki, relax…" Daisuke cooed. He suddenly felt Dark taking control. "It's okay…I'm here now…"

Saki struggled to get a way for a minute more, then relaxed. Daisuke realized that Dark had put a spell on her and she was falling asleep. Dark lifted his arm and lowered the boy onto the floor. Yamaoka looked up at him, with a look of both thankfulness and fear. Dark smiled and nodded to him.

"T-T-T-Thank y-y-y-y-you…s-s-s-s-o-" he stammered as Dark raised himself from the floor.

"Phew…hm? Oh, it was nothing." Dark said as he stood and looked down the hall to make sure no one saw what was going on. "Just go home, get some rest for a few days, and when you get back, pretend like it never happened. Okay?"

Yamaoka nodded. "Will…she be a-alright?"

Dark looked at her, "Yea, she'll be fine. She'll wake up in a minute. Oh, by the way," Dark said, leaning on Yamaoka's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Don't mention to anyone what she did…or said…not even to her, okay? She won't remember what happened."

Yamaoka nodded timidly, "Not a word."

He started to walk away when Dark thought of something, "You know, Yamaoka…I can make it so you don't remember either…"

"I'll think about it." Yamaoka said as he turned and walked towards the stairwell. Dark turned back towards Saki, who was looking around sleepily, lifting herself from the floor and slowly realizing Dark was standing above her, "…huh?"

Dark crouched down to eyelevel with her as she backed herself onto her knees. "You can't go a day without going insane, getting hurt or destroying anything, can you?"

"uh…eh?" she moaned, clutching her head and closing her eyes. Dark suddenly dragged her into a hug, making her blush. "Neh?"

"Do you remember anything?" Dark asked, releasing her and staring at her straight in the eye, "Anything at all?"

"About what?" Saki asked, she looked behind Dark to see some blood on the floor. "Dark…what-"

"Excuse me, Sir!" a voice rang out. Saki turned to see her teacher sprinting towards them. "But what exactly are you doing with my student?"

"Your student?" Dark asked, putting on his act as he stood and helped Saki to her feet and put his arm around her waist. "You mean _my _daughter."

"Er… daughter?" Sensei stammered. "Eh…what are you doing…here Mr. Tatsuta…?"

"We have to leave early today…" Dark said with his playboy smile, "to see the doctor. Saki fell yesterday and hurt her neck. We would like to see if it is serious or not."

"Oh…I wasn't informed of this…" Sensei said as she blushed and put her hand to her chin, trying to remember. "Does the office know?"

"I couldn't find it." Dark shrugged. "But I knew where her classroom was."

Sensei cocked her head, then looked at Saki, "Tatsuta…this is your father?"

"Duh," Saki said, not hesitating.

The teacher narrowed her eyes, "Well, fine. Your assignment is still due tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Saki said as Dark pushed her forward with his arm and around the teacher. As the two rounded the corner, they heard Saehara and Riku in panicked voices.

"Then, Eguchi flew out the window!" Saehara screamed.

"Yamaoka went out in the hall and Saki and Daisuke followed…" Riku said.

"We heard Yamaoka scream and…" Saehara started but Riku stopped him.

"Wait…where are Saki and Daisuke?" Riku asked, concern filling her voice.

"Saki's father came and got her for an early dismissal…" Sensei said, "But Daisuke wasn't out here…"

"Crap…run." Daisuke said, suddenly picking Saki up off the ground and crashing through the nearest window.

"H-Huh?" Saki stammered as they started to fly. She clung to Dark's neck, not realizing how much he enjoyed it. "WAHHH! Dark! Where are we going?"

Dark stopped at the gate of the school and turned to see Eguchi still on the ground but Satoshi leaning over him. Satoshi looked up at the two and Dark nodded at him and he looked back down at the unconscious boy. Dark turned and sped through the air again. "Well…Hiwatari will take care of that situation."

"Oh my God, what happened to Eguchi?" Saki shrieked. "He was bleeding!"

"He'll be fine." Dark said, flying farther from the school. "I'll explain later…how angry at them were you?"

"They were being annoying and I got pissed…" Saki said, not understanding, "Why?"

"Ha," Dark laughed. "Evil Saki comes out!"

"Neh?" Saki said. "Dark, what the crap are you talking about?"

Dark just laughed.

-------

**Okay, this is just a random thing, I don't know, I guess to wrap up the other chapter. **

**I still need to figure out where I am going with story, I don't know. **

**I need ideas! **

**_BlackAngel_**


	11. Battle on the Beach

**WOW! Okay, uh…yea…I just looked to see when the last time I updated this story was and it was like 9 months ago…**

**(bows) I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! I just didn't like this story…and I figured no one else did but like a month or two ago I got a review from someone who did like it and wanted me to update, so…**

**(bows) thank you **_XXxbitchyhanyouxXX _**for reviewing! You're the only reason I'm continuing this story!**

**Disclaimer: Saki and Chibi…that's it

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: _Battle On The Beach_**

"Dark! For crying out loud, where are we going?" she cried as Dark dipped past another bird.

"Hm…good question…" he said. She glared at him and he laughed. "Just kidding! Heh…I think you need a little more relaxation time."

"That still doesn't tell me _where _we are going." She said, glancing down at the town below them.

"Hm…how 'bout the beach?" he said, flying towards the ground. "Doubt there'll be anyone there."

They landed and he gently placed her on the ground. He watched her as she kicked her shoes off and stared at the ocean, a small smile playing at her lips. "It's beautiful out here…"

"See? Total relaxation." He said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yea…" she sighed. "Hey Dark…"

"Hm?"

"What happened to Yamaoka?" she asked, looking away from him. "And Eguchi?"

Dark sighed. He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to tell her anything that would upset her. "…not much."

"Dark, tell me…please." She looked up at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen.

"A…demon." He said, stroking her hair.

"You mean me." She said quietly. He closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "…figures I guess. I've been called a demon before."

"Don't say that…it wasn't your fault…" he pleaded. "It's kinda like a side-effect to getting your powers."

"It doesn't matter…" she said, looking at him with a sad smile. "I'll just have to do something for them…I don't know what though…"

She rolled her eyes to the left as she thought and Dark just stared at her, laughing quietly as she thought out loud.

"Hm…homework for a month…? Nah, maybe bring them lunch? No, I don't even bring my own lunch…" she contemplated. Dark smiled and closed his eyes once more, this time putting his forehead against hers.

"Heh heh…you're funny, you know that?" he said. She just stared at his face, hers as bright as a tomato. "I just want you to know…it really wasn't your fault at all…"

"How sweet." They both heard a voice. Dark's eyes opened immediately and spun his head around so fast, his hair whipped Saki's face. Saki rubbed her check then saw Dark backing up towards her. She peeked around him and saw a blonde man standing there.

"Krad…" Dark growled. "What…just what in the hell could you possibly want?"

"This isn't fair." Krad fake pouted, crossing his arms and pushing his lips forward. "I never get to spend anytime with Saki."

"Of course not!" Dark spat. "All you'd do is hurt her!"

"Says who?" Krad asked. "You? You're _hardly_ credible."

"Uh…" Saki stuttered.

"Saki, please, stay behind me." Dark said. Having no other solution, she simply nodded and took a few steps backwards.

"Goodness, what are you telling her to do that for?" Krad asked, placing his hand on his hip. "You saw what she did to those other kids."

"Shut up." Dark said, balling his hands into fists.

"I mean the more logical answer would be to just _hand_ her over…" Krad continued.

"Shut _up_." Dark barked.

"I mean how can you _love_ someone like _that_?" he said, giving Dark a sickly smile.

"SHUT UP!" Dark screamed as he lunged straight for Krad's face.

Krad's smile turned to a frown as he easily stepped aside. Dark went headfirst into the sand. As he sat up on his elbows, coughing, Krad just looked at him, "How pathetic."

He walked over and stepped on Dark's back, forcing him back into the yellow ocean. He kept his foot firmly in place on Dark's back as he looked up at Saki and smiled, "Hello Saki, dear. How have you been?"

* * *

**Okay, this is probably the SHORTEST chapter I have ever written in anything! **

**Please review! And if you actually like this story and want to know what happens, PM me and threaten me or something because I won't do it otherwise…**

**Truth be told, I forgot about this story…sorry!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	12. Stolen Kisses

**Okay! Well, yes, I am returning to this story. I felt bad for people who liked it having to wait and wait for updates…**

**Because I know how pissed I get when a good story is not updated in a long time…**

**But none of my stories are good so it don't matter!**

**disclaimer: don't own anything except original characters**

* * *

**Chapter 12: **_**Stolen Kisses**_

"Goodness, Saki, you aren't afraid of me are you?" Krad asked after Saki didn't answer.

"Wha…no, I…" she stuttered, not able to take her eyes from Dark struggling in the sand. She finally couldn't take it and ran at Krad, "Let him go!"

She hit him full force, knocking him off his feet, but more importantly, off of Dark. She leaned down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"My, my." Krad said, standing again. "What is this, Saki my dear?"

"What are you talking about?" she spat.

"Are you developing _feelings _for this criminal?" amusement rang through his voice.

"I never said that!" she said, face blushing.

"But you never denied it either." He said, walking towards them again. Saki put herself in front of Dark.

"Saki…" Dark started. She shook her head.

"You're in no condition to fight." Saki said. "You two are evenly matched…let me do this…so we all can see how strong I've become."

Dark stared in amazement. She'd become _so much _like her grandmother that it was almost scary. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Saki _was _Kisa.

But then who did he love?

Saki suddenly took off towards Krad, immediately throwing punches. She was able to hit him at least five times. Saki was moving so fast he couldn't be sure.

"My, my." Krad said, dodging another attack. "We have gotten stronger…"

"Shut up and fight!" Saki said. Dark heard the demon return to her voice.

Krad frowned and lunged at her. Instead of hitting her straight on, he spun around her, grabbing her arm from behind, twisting it, and throwing her into the sand. "Maybe it is _you_ who should shut up and fight."

"Let…let go!" she screamed, struggling under his grip. To make her stop, he planted his foot onto her neck.

"Why should I?" he asked. He turned to Dark with a smile. "I think it's only fair that I don't."

"What are you talking about?" Dark asked, doing everything he could to stay back. Krad was one of those guys that if you advanced him, without warning, he would destroy everything precious to you. "I don't think any of this is fair."

"Oh don't be so full of yourself!" Krad shouted. "You took my love away, why shouldn't I take yours?!"

Dark's eyes widened as he saw Krad dig his foot deeper into her neck. He could hear her starting to gasp for breath. "Let her go…let her go now."

"Hmm…no." Krad said.

"Ack…can't…can't breathe…" Saki gasped.

"Hold on, my dear." Krad said. He smiled at Dark as he raised his hand, sending a spell towards him. Dark flew back at least thirty yards. Krad then took his foot from Saki's neck, picked her up, and flew down the beach, opposite from where Dark lay.

"What the…let go of me you freak!" Saki screamed, pounding on his chest.

"Hey…relax!" he shouted, landing back on the sand. Saki pushed herself away from him and looked down the beach. Dark looked like an ant, but she could tell he was running as fast as he could towards them. She felt two hands no her shoulders and turned back to see Krad staring at her, "Are you alright?"

She couldn't believe this guy! "Are you freakin' serious? You just tried to _kill_ me!"

"Not really…I would never actually try to hurt you…" he said, moving a lock of hair from her face. His golden eyes softened as he smiled. "You said you wanted to see how strong you'd become…so I was helping you do that."

She blushed and looked away. Why did his eyes have to be so _damn_ pretty? "T-Thanks…but…Dark!"

Anger glinted behind the beauty. "Why wouldn't I try to kill him? I believe I've made my point clear in that subject."

"What…my grandmother?" Saki said. "He didn't steal her! She couldn't decide! That's why she _died_!"

His grip tightened on her shoulder and he looked down, "Please…stop."

She realized she hit a place deep in his heart. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Krad…I'm so sorry…"

He looked back up at her with glistening eyes. Why did they have to be so pretty? God must be laughing at her right now. "It's fine…you didn't mean it."

"You son of a bitch!" they heard. They both looked to see Dark running at them full force.

"Oh my…" Krad said. "Well, I'd best be going..."

"You're leaving?!" Saki barked, for some reason not wanting him to leave.

Krad laughed at her, "I must. Master Satoshi can't handle anymore fighting…you're welcome to come with me."

Saki finally pushed him away, "Hell no! Why would I want to go with you?"

Krad smiled. "I was correct in my assumptions. You are in love with Dark." Saki blushed and glared at him angrily. "Well it can't be helped I guess." With that, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, smashing his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, making it hard for her to release herself. After a minute, he gently put her on the ground, where she realized that during their kiss, he'd been slowly floating into the air on his white wings. He smiled and winked at her, "See you 'round."

He sped off into the sky. The only thing Saki could do was put her finger to her lips. "Whoa…"

She'd just kissed the enemy…

But who's to say she didn't enjoy it?

* * *

**Oooooh! The romance! The suspense! Haha, what will Dark think?!**

**I promise I will update a heck of a lot sooner than last time!**

**BlackAngel**


	13. Dear Diary

**Oi, you see? I promised a lot sooner, and now you got it!!!!**

**So be happy!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been working on DNAngel much lately. It's just, the anime series is over and the manga is so slow in coming out. It's still my absolute favorite, but now I'm more into Bleach and Naruto and stuff…**

**(sigh) if only volume 12 would come out…**

**Anywhoo, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: **_**Dear Diary**_

"Saki!" Dark screamed, running up to her. He cupped her face in his hands. "You okay?"

Saki stared blankly in front of her before blinking and looking up at him with a smile. "Yea, I'm fine."

"He didn't hurt you did he? At all?" Dark was surprised. Krad almost never took mercy on anyone. "What did he bring you down here for?"

Saki looked at the sky. "…I don't know."

Dark raised his eyebrow. She was lying. He shrugged, he'd deal with that later. Wrapping his arms around her waist, his wings appeared and he floated off the ground, "Well, let's get outta here…in case he decides to show up again…"

"Yea…" Saki said quietly. "Er…Dark, can you take us back to Daisuke's? I want to talk to his parents about something."

"Alright." Dark said, veering from side to side. As they reached Daisuke's house Dark transformed. Suddenly, he grabbed the wall.

"Whoa, you okay?!" Saki said, quickly grabbing him and leading him into the house.

"Yea…I'll live…God, I hate it when Dark uses magic…" Daisuke groaned.

"Well, I'll take you up to your room so you can rest." Saki said, walking into the family room. Emiko had an immediate look of shock on her face.

"I'm fine, Mom." Daisuke said, waving at her.

"I'm just going to take him upstairs, then I need to talk to you, okay?" Saki said. Kosuke nodded.

"Ooooh, it was that Krad wasn't it?!" Emiko steamed as Saki and Daisuke disappeared up the stairs. "He better not of hurt my baby or I swear I'll…"

"Relax, we'll ask Saki when she comes back." Kosuke said.

A minute later Saki came bounding down the stairs, "Okay, Daisuke is tucked into bed."

"Good!" Emiko said. "Now…what happened?"

"Krad attacked us." Saki said. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay…" Kosuke said. "Then what did you want to talk about?"

"My grandmother." Saki said. "Which…ah, how do I say this…did she have a preference over one of the guys?"

"What?" Emiko said.

"Like…did she like one of them more…just by like a smidgeon?" Saki asked, fiddling her fingers.

Emiko and Kosuke looked at each other. "Well…" Emiko said.

"We don't really know." Kosuke said. "No one ever knew."

Emiko went to a cabinet and pulled an old ratted book off the shelf, "Here." She said, handing it to Saki. "This is all we have of your grandmother…you'll have to ask your parents for anything else."

"That's okay…" Saki said, opening to a page:

_April 22, 1857_

_It happened again today. Dark and Krad began a giant battle in the middle of town! Oh, it hurts to see those two like that all the time. And I know it's all my fault…oh if only I'd never been born!_

_I was able to see Krad later on, though. Heh, he's such a sweetheart. He was more worried that I had gotten hurt during that battle. I couldn't help but laugh at him for that…hee hee, I made him blush so badly!_

_Krad also apologized for starting the battle. He said he can't stand the thought of me with that 'good-for-nothing perverted ass' Hee hee, he's so adorable when he gets angry like that! Ha ha._

_He did surprise me, too. Right after our conversation he kissed me. He'd never done that before! I was so excited! Ha ha! But that also made things even harder for me. I mean, I love Dark, but now I'm thinking I love Krad a little more…_

_Oh, my mind is spinning. I don't know what to think or who to go to for advice!_

_Who knew life was so hard?_

"Jeez, that had to suck…" Saki sighed.

"Yea…" Emiko said. "Poor girl…"

"Did Krad do something to you?" Kosuke asked.

Saki blushed, "What?! No!"

"You suddenly seem very interested in Krad…" Kosuke said, putting his hands up in defense.

"It's just…I've been seeing him around a lot!" Saki said, slamming the diary closed. "What, am I not allowed to be curious?!"

"We know, it's just…" Emiko started.

"Whatever!" Saki said, grabbing the book and running out the door.

* * *

**Oh, yea, wrote this in twenty minutes…heh heh (sweatdrop)**

**And I love how I don't like OC romance stories, but here I wrote one…I'm so weird…haha **

_**BlackAngel**_


	14. Secret Words

**In the past 11 months of my very rare updates of this story, it has become somewhat more popular than I thought it would…and I've been getting some threats about it…**

**So I'm returning for another rare appearance of this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: **_**Secret Words**_

Saki burst through her front door to find Chibi sitting on the banister. "Chibi…" Saki muttered grabbing the small creature as she started up the stairs.

"Saki, you're home!" her mother shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll be down later, Mom, I promise!" Saki shouted back before running up the stairs and into her room.

"Saki-chan, what's the matter?" Chibi asked as Saki hopped onto her bed and stared at the diary. "And what is that?"

"My grandmother's diary…" Saki said flatly.

"Really?!" Chibi squawked. "Let's read it!"

"I don't know if I want to…" Saki said. Chibi looked up at her slowly. "I'm…kinda afraid to…"

Chibi placed a small paw on Saki's arm. "You don't have to love who Kisa loved, you know."

"I know…" Saki said running her hand over the old, worn cover. "I'm just…afraid it's gonna influence my own decision…"

"Well, I'll make sure that doesn't happen…" Chibi said softly. "Now go ahead."

Saki took a deep breath and opened the book:

_December 25, 1856_

_Today is Christmas! It was amazing! Mama got me a brand new dress! Papa got me this little doll, it is so cute! He says it looks like me when I was little. Gramma got me this book I am writing in now. She called it a 'diary' and says I should write my most secret thoughts in here. Mama called her idiotic for saying I should write secrets in here, but to tell the truth, I'm very glad Gramma got me this because before, I never knew how I should get my feelings across._

_But that wasn't the most exciting part! You see, after we opened all the presents, Gramma gave me some money to go down to the store and buy myself a brand new pen! I was so excited I left immediately! Anyway, as I was in the store a man came in, waving a gun everywhere! I was so terrified I began to cry. Suddenly a boy a few years older than me with the oddest looking hair came up to me and hugged me, telling me everything was going to be okay. He beat the man with his bare hands! Then as the policemen ushered everyone out, he told me he had a surprise for me and told me to close my eyes. _

_I did as I was told and the next thing I knew, we were in the sky! Flying! As we flew, the boy told me he'd been watching me for the longest time, just waiting to get up the nerve to talk to me. He flew me home and before he left, he handed me a rose and kissed me! Right on the lips! I blushed as red as a tomato, but no one believes me!_

_And I just remembered! He never told me his name!_

_Why must the man of my dreams be so mysterious? _

"Wow…so that's how Dark met my grandmother? Talk about romantic!" Saki smiled.

"Oh yes, he's always quite the romantic, you know that." Chibi smiled, turning a few pages. "Now let's keep going…here looks good."

Saki cleared her throat:

_January 28, 1857_

_Dark and I had a lovely time at the park today. He even showed me a new spell! Unfortunately, I'm not very good at it…_

_But he did warn me today that I had to watch my back. Apparently someone is after me! Dark promised he wouldn't let anything happen to me, but I'm afraid that when I meet the person after me, well…anything that happens to me will be out of his control. _

"So she didn't meet Krad?" Saki asked.

"Yes, she did. Later on." Chibi said, flipping more pages. "Dark just wanted to warn her ahead of time."

Chibi stopped on another page:

_May 12, 1857_

_I want to shoot myself! I want to take Papa's gun a shoot myself a million times!_

_Dark and Krad were fighting again…only this time, Krad really did almost kill Dark…and I think I angered Krad by going to Dark's aid…but…how could I not?! He was lying in the middle of the street bleeding all over the place!_

_I haven't seen Krad since then. He probably won't come around either, since Dark's tamer is recovering here at my house…in my room. _

"Wow…things got vicious…" Saki whistled.

"Oh yes, they gave each other almost fatal wounds at least twenty more times." Chibi nodded.

"But…couldn't they just talk to her about it?" Saki asked. Chibi pointed to a new page, ending the conversation:

_August 23, 1857_

_I'm so sorry, Krad! I cannot do what you've asked of me! I'm so ashamed of myself…you ask me a simple question…choose whom I want to spend my life with…and I can't do it! I can't choose!_

_Doctor Neo came by today…he told me that my heart is weak…I shouldn't do strenuous activities anymore…but how can I stop, when if I do my loves will murder each other?!_

"So she had a heart condition to begin with?!" Saki almost shouted.

"No actually, she didn't." Chibi said sadly. "She began having heart problems after Dark and Krad began fighting…"

"So I guess what they say is true…" Saki closed her eyes. "You really can die from a broken heart."

Chibi shrugged and decided not to hold back the pain for Saki anymore. She would read the final entry to Saki herself:

_October 30, 1857_

_It is official. I have to choose now._

_Doctor Neo came by this morning and told me the news. I am dying and will no longer be a living creature by, at the latest, midnight._

_I've called both Dark and Krad here tonight. They have both promised me they will not so much as utter a mean word to each other. _

_So here, I sit, thinking my last few thoughts. I cannot help but laugh, I looked at the beginning of my diary and saw my first entry ever was about Dark. Now here I am literally at the last page and I am still writing about him. But now, he is sharing the final page with Krad. This diary is pretty much the only thing they can share. _

_But now, as I feel the tears falling from my eyes, I've decided. I cannot choose which I love more because I don't love one more than the other. I don't know how they will bear my answer, I just hope that after I am no longer here to fight over, they will no longer fight at all._

_Ah, I hear Dark downstairs. He is shouting at Papa to let him upstairs._

_What's this? Krad is also down there…they've come at the same time, how lucky I am…_

"…then what?" Saki wiped her eyes on her arm.

Chibi slowly turned to the back cover where, written carefully with tearstains around it, was '_Kisa Tatsuta: March 5, 1842-October 30, 1857._'

"So…so they wanted her to choose so damn badly…" Saki's voice was shaking. "That she killed herself over it."

"She never told us." Saki looked to the window. Dark was leaning in. "If she would have told us about her heart condition, we would have stopped."

Saki gripped the diary tightly as Dark came in through the window. "Murderer!" she screamed, throwing it at his head. "You dirty, rotten murderer!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" he said ducking.

"You killed her!" Saki screamed, tears streaming down her face. She reached onto her bed and began throwing anything she could get her hands on. "You killed my grandmother!"

Dark edged his way through the projectiles. "Saki, calm down!"

"No!" she screamed, throwing a shoe at him. "You killed my grandmother…were you expecting to do the same to me?! You expect me to decide like that too?!"

Dark finally reached her. Instead of trying to reason with her through words, he pulled her into a hug. At first she beat him with her fists, screaming for him to let her go. After a few minutes, she gave up, sinking into his chest and sobbing. Slowly, he lowered both of them to the floor, stroking her hair. Thinking of what she had said. "…so…Krad too?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry." came her muffled reply.

"You're not the one who needs to be sorry for anything." He said, kissing her head. He had hoped it wouldn't happen this time…he hoped he wouldn't have any competition.

"Please…" Saki said quietly between sobs. "Don't…don't make me decide…I don't…I can't…"

"I won't." Dark said, tightening his grip around her. "I promise, I won't make you choose…"

* * *

**Hm…yea, quickie thing. Someone asked me for more romance between Saki and Dark and this was the best I could do in context…**

**Once again, reviews are appreciated!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	15. Meet the Parents

**Yea, I'm cooler than the world…Christmas music in October…**

**I'm getting better at updating! See?

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: **_**Meet the Parents**_

Dark sat holding Saki for at least three hours. At around nine o'clock, her mother came upstairs.

"Saki?" she said, opening the door. She saw Dark holding her and mindlessly stroking her hair. "Oh! Hello Dark…"

"Hello Tia." Dark said as Chibi waved frantically. He smiled as he looked down at Saki. "She's sleeping."

"Oh goodness…" Tia said, lowering the comforter on Saki's bed. "I'm sorry about that…she can fall asleep anywhere if she's comfortable…"

"Well, then I'm glad she was comfortable then." Dark said, smiling as he carefully placed his arm under Saki's legs. "After what happened I don't think she'd ever be comfortable around me again…"

"After what happened…?" Tia asked as Dark laid Saki on the bed and covered her with the blanket.

Chibi hopped off the bed and waddled over to the window, where the diary sat against the wall. She quickly brought it back, handing it to Tia. Dark sighed, "Daisuke's mother gave it to her…"

"Oh dear…" Tia flipped through the pages. She stopped on the last and scanned through. "I can see why she's upset with you."

Dark sat down beside Saki and grabbed her hand. "We never meant for her to choose…well…we did, but we didn't mean for her to kill herself over it."

Tia watched as Dark rubbed his fingers over Saki's knuckles. "Dark…" she whispered. "Saki has been wheezing a lot lately…"

Dark's head shot in Tia's direction, fear filling his eyes, "Wha…?"

Tia looked away, "We don't know if it's a heart condition…her doctor says there's a small percentage it is…"

"That's what Kisa's doctor said too." Dark gritted his teeth. It was happening again. And he had no way of stopping it.

"Saki doesn't know yet…" Tia said. "Her father and I are still debating if we should tell her. And now that's she's read this…"

"Don't tell her." Dark said standing. "At least…not yet…not until Daisuke or myself tell you to."

Tia nodded as Dark stuck one leg out the window. "Dark…it wasn't your fault Kisa died…"

"I've told myself that for years…" Dark said, his wings forming as he lifted himself off the windowpane. "But I can't lie to myself anymore…Tia, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything." Tia said.

Dark closed his eyes. "If the fighting…if it gets too bad between Krad and me…take Saki and get out of here."

Tia's eyes widened. "Like…as in move away? Leave Azumano?"

Dark gulped, "Yea…take her and get her out of here. I'm not loosing her the same way I lost Kisa. I can't have Saki dying at age fifteen like Kisa did…"

Tia shook her head, "Dark…Saki is different from Kisa! You won't loose her, I promise!"

"Tia…" Dark said quietly. "Please…just…promise you'll do that one thing for me…"

Tia opened her mouth to object but looked away instead. She closed her eyes, "You'd be willing to sacrifice the little time you have with the one you love…so she can live without you?"

"As long as she's living at all…" Dark said.

Tears came out of Tia's eyes, "Okay…I promise Dark…I'll get her out of here and I'll keep her away."

Dark smiled as he flew upwards, "Thanks…"

"Sending her away…" Dark stopped and slowly turned his head. Krad was sitting on the roof staring at the stars, "…do you really think that will help?"

Dark sighed, "It's better than having her here with us."

Krad stood, "Says you! Last time we forced Kisa into a decision!"

Dark backed away, hoping Krad would follow. Saki's roof was no place to start a fight. "What do you think we're doing to Saki now?!"

Tia, who heard shouting, appeared at the window. "Ah…! K-Krad…"

"Tia, close all the windows and stay inside." Dark warned as Krad lifted off the roof. Tia immediately complied, slamming Saki's window shut.

"Speaking of," Krad said, following right behind Dark. "Where is our dear Saki?"

"Asleep." Dark said, pulling out a feather. "She read the diary, Krad. She knows what happened."

Krad blinked, "Who gave her the wretched thing?"

"Daisuke's mother." Dark said. "It's a good thing she did too. Saki has every right in the world to read it."

"She would have been better off not knowing!" Krad said, flying forward and punching Dark in the mouth.

Dark flew back, hitting a tree. He quickly wiped the blood from his mouth. Unfortunately he was too slow. Krad appeared, grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the tree. Dark didn't try to get away. "Why…why are you fighting me this time, hm?"

Krad's grip tightened on his wrist, "You killed Kisa, you son of a bitch! I refuse to let you do the same thing to Saki!"

"We both killed her you idiot!" Dark said, kicking Krad away. "We both forced her to decide!"

Krad landed on the ground. Dark took the advantage and pinned him, stepping on his back. "Agh!"

"You probably don't want to hear my voice but I don't give a shit." Dark said, digging his heel into Krad's spine, "Saki…she's been having trouble breathing lately…"

Krad immediately stopped struggling and turned his face upwards. "What did you say?"

"Her doctor says there is a small chance it's a serious heart condition…" Dark said, not easing his grip.

"That's exactly what Doctor Neo said!" Krad growled.

"I know." Dark said. Krad gritted his teeth as he threw Dark away.

"It's happening again…" he said as he stood, his voice shaking with panic. "It's exactly the same…"

"I know." Dark said, pulling a feather out of his pocket.

Krad looked at Dark, anger in his eyes, "Give her to me."

Dark stared at Krad sadly, "You know I won't."

"You took her away last time, I'm not letting it happen again!" Krad lunged. Dark was ready, putting the feather up as a defense.

"Krad, it's not up for us to decide!" Dark shouted.

"No…it's not up to you to decide." Krad and Dark stared at each other before turning their heads. Saki closed the door behind her and stood there with Chibi on her shoulder. She was staring sadly at both of them, "Dark…you said I didn't have to choose…why did you lie?"

* * *

**Woot for procrastinating on chores!**

**Not much in the way of romance on this one…sorry…but Krad has returned! Woo hoo!**

**Please review, some peeps on another story didn't, so now I won't update for them. Boo on them.**

_**BlackAngel**_


	16. Krad's Turn

**Still on strike…gosh this sucks…

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: **_**Krad's Turn**_

"S-Saki…" Dark stuttered as Krad backed away from him.

"I can't…" Saki's voice shook as she hugged herself to calm down. Chibi jumped off her shoulder and onto the ground. "I can't…"

Dark and Krad looked at each other and nodded, for once coming to a mutual agreement for the time being. Krad stepped towards Saki. "Saki…we're so sorry…we didn't…"

"I know you can't help it…" Saki said looking up at him with a small smile. Krad's heart fell as he saw tearstains running down her face.

"Oh Saki…" Krad said pulling her into a hug. Saki didn't object or try to pull away. She loosely wrapped her arms around Krad, digging her face into his chest.

Krad could hear Dark sighing behind him. He felt wind and knew Dark had taken to the skies. "Krad…my position still stands."

"As does mine." Krad said coldly. Dark was gone in an instant. Krad sighed.

"Krad, I'm so sorry!" Saki cried, digging her hands into his back. "I…I don't know what to do! I hoped reading that diary would help me…but it didn't! It only made things worse!"

"Shh shh…" Krad said. "It's alright…listen…go back inside and go to bed, okay? You've been through a lot today. From your demon powers showing up to this…it's been rough, I'm sure."

Saki backed away from Krad, "It's…been a little overwhelming, yea." She laughed. "Krad…will everything be better tomorrow?"

Krad looked at the sky, "I doubt it…" he said sadly. "It may in fact be harder…"

Saki inhaled, "I see…well, okay…I'll see you around then?" Saki asked. "Well, Satoshi around?"

Krad smiled as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "Yea…you'll be seeing me around…I promise."

"And…" Saki wasn't sure if she wanted to ask, but she needed to know. "…Dark?"

Krad closed his eyes, "Yea…probably him too."

Saki smiled, "Good…that's good that I'll be able to see you both again."

"Well…goodnight." Krad said, releasing her hand.

"Goodnight." Saki said sweetly as she turned back towards her house. As the door closed behind her, Krad sighed.

"So, what are you going to do?" Krad heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Chibi sitting there.

"I don't know." Krad shrugged. "What can I do?"

"You can't force her to decide again, I know that." Chibi said, fluttering up to Krad's height.

"I know…and I know that, once again, neither myself nor Dark will be with her…" Krad sighed.

"She knows that too, you know." Chibi said. "At least spend time with her…she'd like that."

"Well I wouldn't be able to go anywhere with her without Dark knowing." Krad said.

"Hm…who knows?" Chibi said. "I could help with that."

Krad raised an eyebrow. "Could you?"

"Er…well…I mean…" Chibi stuttered. "I don't know!"

With that, Chibi flew towards the house, stuffing herself through the mail slot on the front door. Krad sighed as he flew to the sky. He stopped at Saki's window to see her lying on her bed wearing shorts and a tank top, headphones in her ears. Krad smiled. She's too cute. Chibi came flying into the room, burying herself under Saki's covers.

'_Do you think it'll be any different this time?'_ Satoshi asked cautiously.

"I hope so." Krad said quietly, lifting off into the night sky.

* * *

**Yea, so I realized that it's only been one day since like chapter 9. All well, I really wanted to finish up that day. So the next one may be like a few weeks from that day…and I'm thinking of doing a Christmas one…with more romance than what was in this one…with Krad and Dark…I don't know, planning stages here people.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	17. Let It Snow

**Here begins the Christmas arc! There will be two or three chapters I'd say…though, don't be surprised if some of them don't come until after Christmas…after New Year's even…I mean, I have to do at least one Christmas type thing for 'Soothes the Soul' and one or two for 'Krad in the Marching Band'.**

**So bear with me. The strike is now over and I still have tons to do for the holidays…such as homework, gifts for people, finishing three books, and this…**

**Support from you guys would be great.

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: **_**Let It Snow**_

Weeks went by without any incident. As much as Dark and Krad wanted to see Saki in person, they were both always scared of starting a fight in front of her. So, they both opted just to watch from inside Satoshi and Daisuke. And on top of that, Saki's demon powers didn't return again as everyone predicted

'_Snow is coming.'_ Dark mumbled.

"Yea, so?" Daisuke whispered, keeping his eyes on his paper, so no one in the classroom would get suspicious.

'_Saki loves snow.'_ Dark said quietly. Daisuke could feel Dark staring beside him at Saki.

"Dark, if you want to see her so bad, I wouldn't mind letting you have control for a few hours." Daisuke sighed, turning the paper over.

'_And if Krad's there?'_

"And if he's not?" Daisuke said. "Look, you're acting like a scared little kid, Dark. You want to see her…to talk to her in person, I know you do!"

"Niwa, is there a problem?" the teacher called.

"Er…uh…" Daisuke's face turned red as everyone turned to look at him.

Daisuke suddenly heard Saki laugh beside him, "Sorry, Sensei! My bad!" she laughed, scratching her head. "You see, Daisuke and I are both done with our tests and we were talking about what we were going to do after school!"

"Hm…well then." The teacher huffed. "You two know the rules. No talking until everyone is finished. If I catch the two of you talking again, you'll both be sent out."

"Yes, ma'am." They both said. Daisuke looked over to Saki who smiled and winked at him.

"Thank you." Daisuke mouthed. Saki waved it away. A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats, running towards the door.

"Have a good Christmas vacation!" the teacher called. "See you all in a few weeks!"

Saki and Daisuke met outside the main gate. As they began to walk down the road, Daisuke sighed, "Thanks again, for earlier with the teacher."

"It was no problem, really!" Saki laughed. "I had a feeling Dark was causing problems…by the way you were talking…"

Daisuke blushed again. "Oh…you heard that?"

"Word for word." Saki said.

"Oh man…" Daisuke said.

"So…he wants to see me that badly huh?" Saki muttered.

"'Fraid so." Daisuke said. "Krad too, from what Satoshi told me."

"Hm…" Saki grimaced. "Great."

"Yea, Satoshi and I try to control them ourselves…" Daisuke said. "Never really goes as planned, you know?"

"Yea…Dark and Krad are both stubborn jackasses." Saki said as dark clouds slowly overtook the sun. "Speaking of Satoshi…where was he today?"

"Beats me." Daisuke said. "He just skips school like that sometimes."

"Yea…" Saki said. A cold wind suddenly blew, making the two of them stop until it died down. As soon as it did, Saki smiled and began jumping up and down.

Daisuke laughed, "What's got you so happy?"

"Two things," she said as she stopped. "One, that cold of wind could only mean one thing. Snow…Two, three days until Christmas Eve!"

"Ha, you like Christmas, eh?" Daisuke said.

"It's only my favorite time of year!" Saki clapped her hands together. "All the lights, and the joy and the happiness…"

"Yea, I got it." Daisuke said as they reached his house. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Nah," Saki said. "I'll be fine, it won't take me too long to get home."

"Okay," Daisuke said, opening the front gate. "I'll see you soon?"

Saki shrugged, "I hope so…how about we get together Christmas Eve?"

"Well…" Daisuke said.

"You pick when." Saki said. "I know you want to spend time with Riku…so call me with the time, okay?"

"Yea…right…" Daisuke said as Saki waved and ran off down the street. As soon as she turned the corner, she slowed to a walk, staring up at the sky.

"Come on, clouds…snow already…" she whined. As if on cue, a strong wind picked up, blowing her skirt and hair. She closed her eyes and held down her skirt, waiting for it to pass. As it slowed, Saki opened her eyes and gasped. Small white balls were falling all around her. She smiled and ran the rest of the way to her home.

-----

It snowed non-stop up until Christmas Eve.

"Saki!" her father called, walking into the family room. In the glow of the Christmas tree lights, he could see her sitting and staring out the window. "Saki, didn't you say you were going somewhere this evening?"

He heard Saki growl. "Daisuke never called me back."

"You know…you could call him." He laughed, walking up behind her.

"I did." She pouted. "Last night and this morning."

"Hm…I see…" he laughed. Saki sighed again. "Saki…you want to see Dark just as much as he wants to see you, hm?"

"I want to see _one_ of them." Saki said. "I mean, Christmas is supposed to be when you spend time with loved ones. Dark and Krad are my 'loved ones' and I want to see them."

"Well, did you call Satoshi?"

"He didn't answer either." Saki mumbled. "And I've called him since the last day of school."

"Well, Christmas is also considered a magical time of year." Her father smiled. "Anything could happen between now and tomorrow."

"Hm…" Saki turned to face him, a smile on her face. "Always the optimist I see, Dad."

He shrugged. "I try."

"Well since none of us are doing anything tonight…at least as far as Saki knows…" they turned to see Tia walking in from the kitchen. "Why don't we go into town? As a family."

"It's been quite a while since we've done that." Her father said.

"Yea! That sounds fun!" Saki jumped off her chair. "I'll go get the coats!"

As she ran off, Tia laughed, "She's quite energetic, don't you think, Kiyo?"

Kiyo nodded. "Yea…it's a shame what she's gotta go through."

Tia silently agreed. "That could be why Satoshi and Daisuke won't answer. Krad and Dark don't want to hurt her anymore than they already have."

"Though they are probably hurting her more now that they won't speak to her." Kiyo said. "Heh…boys have strange minds."

"Don't I know it." Tia laughed as Saki came back, Chibi on her head and coats overflowing from her arms.

"Know what?" Saki asked as they each took their coat.

"Boys are weird." Her mother smiled.

"I agree with you there." Saki said, wrapping her scarf around her neck. "But come on, let's go!"

Saki grabbed her parents' hands and ran out the door. Before they even got to the end of their street, they could see the glow of the lights strewn across the town. Saki laughed and ran to get closer to them, only to fall in the snow no less than five times.

"Saki, you may want to be careful." Tia warned. "Under all the snow is ice."

"I know, that's what makes it more fun!" Saki laughed, using a street light for help.

"B-But Saki!" Chibi cried. "You may hurt yourself."

"That's part of life, isn't it?" Saki laughed. "Live and learn."

"Still…you should be a little more careful…" Chibi warned.

"Careful shmareful." Saki said spinning around the street lamp. As she spun around the second time, she let go to go around the corner, only to be trapped by another sheet of ice. She slid forward into a pile of snow, where her foot got caught, sending her flying forward and into someone's arms.

"Whoa there!" she looked up and gasped at the man holding her. He smiled, "Sorry I never called back…but that doesn't mean you can go flying over a snow pile trying to kill yourself, does it?"

* * *

**Whoo! So, cliffy…big deal, I'm known for it (smiles)**

**Next chapter should be up…well…within two weeks? If not, a little after that. Remember, I still have two more stories to write on too…so don't be greedy.**

**You know what to do!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	18. Downtown Streets

**Back again! I may actually get my Christmas goals done this year! **

**Anyway, I want to thank the anonymous reviewer 'Sister Moon Princess' for always reviewing and giving me suggestions and such. Thank you, love, you're really a big help. So…consider this…a Christmas present for you from me. :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: **_**Downtown Streets**_

"Ah…" Saki muttered as she stood back on her own two feet. She stared at the man in front of her for a minute before punching him in the arm. "This is what I get after calling you for days?! A simple text would have been enough, you know!"

"Sorry, sorry." he muttered, laughing and rubbing his arm. Chibi, Tia and Kiyo quickly came around the corner to see who Saki was yelling at. "But I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh my, Krad!" Chibi exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing here?!"

"I was on my way to see Saki." Krad smiled, waving. "And to ask her if she would like to spend Christmas Eve with me…in town that is…"

"Ah…see, Saki?" Kiyo chuckled. "He did get your message."

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Tia smiled.

"Well, yea…" Saki said, obviously still pouting. "But I already was on my way to town with you, Mom."

"Saki, you told me yourself that Christmas was a time to spend with loved ones." Kiyo smiled, patting his daughter's head. "As you said yourself, Krad is one of your loved ones."

"And your father is mine." Tia's smile grew wider as she looped her arm with Kiyo's. "And I want to spend it with him."

"I see…" Saki said, giving up on the pout act. She looked back up at Krad. "So…I guess I'll see you guys at home?"

"Before sunrise, if you don't mind." Kiyo said, more directly towards Krad, who nodded.

"Okay!" Saki smiled, grabbing Krad's hand. "See you guys later!"

Saki dragged Krad across the street. As soon as the disappeared behind it, the lights across town hit them like a ton of bricks. Flashes of red, green and white blinked off their skin as they smiled and looked at each other. "Pretty, isn't it?" Krad whispered.

"Yea…" Saki sighed, leaning onto his arm. She squeezed his arm as they walked forward. Speakers blared holiday songs as robotic Santas danced in shop windows. Small children ran by laughing as their parents slowly chased them down. It was the perfect Christmas Eve, like from a movie. Krad sighed in happiness as Saki quietly hummed to each song played, always staying in step with him. As they reached the end of the street, Saki shivered. "Ohhh, it's colder out here than I thought!"

"Here." Krad said as he began to strip off his jacket. "Take…"

"No, no, no!" Saki said, waving her hands in front of her. "I'm not _that_ cold!"

"Well, still…" Krad began.

"Still nothing." Saki said sternly. She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped as she glanced behind Krad. There on the other side of the street was a small coffee shop. "Hey…I bet they serve hot drinks there!" Krad turned to see what she was staring at. "I'll be right back with some!"

"Ok-" Krad watched as she ran across the street, not bothering to look for cars and almost getting hit with one. As her foot hit the concrete, she turned back towards him, scarf spinning around her and smiled. Krad smiled and waved as she ran into the store.

"She's gonna get herself killed one day doing that, don't you think?" Krad heard behind him. He slowly turned.

"Dark." He said coldly. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Yea, so tis shorter…but I'll be updating sooner… (hopefully)**

**Anyway, I just wanted to make a point of how much I hate people on youtube who don't like a pairing, but watch a video for it anyway. And then rudely comment on it. If you ever see something like this, do me a huge favor, and go scream at them with your own comments…cause those people piss me off! (like now…a stupid little brat keeps flaming my video…for no reason! (fumes))**

_**BlackAngel**_


	19. Getting Along

**Yay! I met all my Christmas deadlines! Whoo Hoo!!**

**So, Merry Christmas…or whatever you celebrate!

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: _Getting Along_**

"Daisuke was on a date with Riku." Dark smiled. "We just took her home, when we heard cars honking and came to look…I see you answered Saki's phone calls."

"I see you didn't." Krad spat, crossing his arms. "Don't even try to interrupt."

"What, you thought I would?" Dark huffed. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"A dirty rotten thief." Krad said, glancing over to the coffee shop where Saki stood in line, staring at the choices of drink.

"And you're a homicidal maniac." Dark said, leaning against the light post. "So I think we're even."

"Get outta here." Krad growled. "Now."

"Why?" Dark said. "It's not illegal for me to be standing at a street corner and just so happen to run into some people I know."

"Leave." Krad commanded.

"Oh, bossy, are we?" Dark teased. "Not the best way to win a girl's heart."

Krad glanced behind him again. Saki was waiting for the drinks, but had run into someone she knew. That may stall her a little. He waited until a small boy and his grandmother passed by before grabbing Dark by the collar of his shirt. "We made an agreement that we wouldn't force her to choose. What do you think having both of us here at the same time will do?!"

"Now was it a verbal agreement…" Dark asked, squinting. "Because those can be easily broken…"

Krad slammed Dark's back against the pole. "Quit joking around! Do you really want her to end up like Kisa?!"

Dark's joyous expression immediately became somber as he glanced absently into the street. "No…no I don't."

"Then why the hell are you here?!" Krad's grip tightened. He really, _really_ wanted to punch this guy in the face. But he knew better. He didn't want to cause problems for Saki to fix. Especially not on Christmas Eve.

"Come on, Krad, you're not that stupid are you?" Dark said turning his head to look back at Krad. "I've been wanting to see her just as much as you have."

A smirk flashed over Krad's face. "Guess I beat you to her."

Dark mirrored the action, "You may have been me to her, but who said you could keep her after that?"

"Hmpf." Krad mumbled, kicking Dark's legs out from under him. Dark went flying to the concrete. "Looks like your moves are a little rusty there, Dark."

"Like yours are any better…" Dark mumbled, kicking Krad's leg, making him stumble backwards against the blue mailbox. Dark stood up and the two faced each other arms raised in attack mode.

"Guys?" both of their necks snapped to look at Saki, standing with two steaming drinks in her hands. "What are you two doing?"

Krad crossed his arms and looked at Dark. "Ask him."

"Don't pin this on me, you bastard!" Dark shouted, taking a step towards Krad.

Saki immediately stepped up between them, watching as people on the street stared in curiosity. She grinned embarrassedly at them as she reached out and handed Krad his hot chocolate. As he took it, she put her hand over Dark's. "Whoa! You're hands are freezing!"

"Hm?" Dark looked down at her. "Oh…I didn't notice…"

"Here." She stuffed her own hot chocolate in his hand. "Take this."

"Don't give him yours." Krad spat. "He doesn't deserve it."

"Why you-" Dark began.

"Alright, alright! Boys, enough!" Saki said reaching her arms out. Both froze on command and looked down at her. "It's Christmas Eve, for crying out loud. Can't you two get along for just tonight?"

Dark and Krad glanced up at each other before looking back down at Saki. They both huffed, "Nope."

Saki sighed and put her arms down. "Well…too bad. You're gonna." She grabbed both of their arms, almost spilling their hot chocolates, and began dragging them both down the street.

"Saki…what the hell are you doing?" Dark stuttered, trying not to run into people.

"We're going back to my house." She said, glancing back at them with a smile. "All three of us."

"And…do what?" Krad asked.

"Have a good time." Saki said. They quickly reached the corner and turned, Dark and Krad slipping on the ice instead of Saki. "I own some Christmas movies. We can watch them." They got to her house; no lights were on. Her parents weren't home yet. She let the two go, digging into her pocket for a key. She unlocked the door, leading them inside. She took their coats, throwing them over the banister and then leading them into the family room, sitting the two in front of the fire. "Okay, be right back…don't kill each other."

She ran into the kitchen. Krad leaned back onto his hands and sighed. "Why are we always stuck together?"

"Beats me." Dark said, staring into the flames. "But it really sucks."

Krad was silent for a moment, staring out at the falling snow before laughing. "Yea, it does."

Saki came back in, snack foods overflowing in her arms. She sat the bags on the coffee table and sat between the two of them. "Okay, what do you two want to watch?"

"I'm sure there's some Christmas special on TV or something." Dark said.

"Oh yea!" Saki grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels. They soon found one they all, reluctantly agreed on, starting off their night of a Christmas movie marathon.

Hours later, Saki's parents returned with Chibi. "Hello!" Chibi called. No one answered.

"Saki?" Tia called walking into the kitchen. "Hm…maybe she isn't home yet."

Kiyo glanced into the family room and laughed. "Tia, come here." He said quietly. Tia walked in to see Saki, Dark and Krad all asleep on the floor, empty bags of potato chips and chocolate scattered around them. "Oh dear…" Tia laughed. "There will be some housework to do later…"

"Come on," Kiyo said, pushing Tia towards the stairs. She began walking up, with him following. As he grabbed the banister and put a foot on the first stair, he took one last glance into the room and smiled to see that Dark and Krad had grabbed Saki's hand, both clinging to it tightly, relaxed smiles on all three of their faces. Kiyo sighed happily. "…and to all a good night…"

* * *

**Yea…so the end is pretty out there, but I've been super distracted writing this. I might rewrite it later…**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	20. The Man

**So…haven't been around in…forever? Yea…sorry 'bout that.**

**Um…yea, not much to say here. Again, sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: **_**The Man**_

The weeks after Christmas flew by. Both Saki and Daisuke became extremely busy with the class play, where Daisuke had just dodged playing the lead girl again.

"I told you, I'm never doing that ever again." Daisuke crossed his arms.

"But it was funny!" Saki pleaded, stuffing the paintbrush back into the can of bright green paint. Takeshi had been bugging her lately about the set. His last rant to her had been about how the color of the set was too bland. Well, not anymore. "Besides, it's not something you see people doing often."

"Well, if he does it twice, then it will be considered often." Satoshi said, flipping the page in his book. He had opted to not be involved at all with the class play. "Besides, in the early days of Shakespeare, women were never cast in plays at all, even if there were female characters."

Saki looked up at him. "So?"

"So men playing women did happen very often."

"…and?"

"And that means Daisuke doesn't have to do it, since it's been a normal occurrence for centuries."

Saki stared at him. "Right."

Suddenly Takeshi burst through the door. "Saki! Are you done with the set yet?!"

Saki stood up. "Do I look like I'm done?"

"Hurry up then!" Takeshi looked over to see Daisuke and Satoshi sitting on the wall. "What the hell are you two doing here? I thought you guys weren't doing the play this year."

"Talking to Saki." Daisuke said.

"So you're distracting her!" Takeshi shouted, pointing the rolled up script at them. "Fiends!"

He backed out the door and slammed it behind him. Saki rolled her eyes, dipping the brush back into the paint. "I swear, if he comes in here like that again, I'm throwing the brush at him."

Satoshi and Daisuke glanced at each other and began to laugh. "Saki, you are way too impulsive."

Saki looked up at the two of them and smiled. It was hard, even for her, to imagine their alter egos – Dark and Krad – hated each other to the very depths of their souls. It was harder still to know that the reason they hated each other was because of her own existence.

"Saki, you're dripping onto the floor." Satoshi pointed out. Saki blinked and realized that she had stopped mid-motion.

"Ah! Dammit!" she shouted, throwing the brush back into the bucket. She ran to the sink at the other side of the room and grabbed paper towels. As soon as she got back she began mopping up the paint.

"Here, let me help." Daisuke said, although he couldn't hold back his laughter. "Quit being so spacey, would you?"

Saki blushed. She knew Dark told him to say that. That, or Dark was just using Daisuke's voice to say his own opinion. "Sorry." she muttered.

"Uh-oh." Satoshi said, putting his book down on the table. "We've got company."

Saki and Daisuke looked at each other for a second before turning to the door. Takeshi was standing, speechless, in the door. Saki's shoulders slumped. "Ah, crap."

"Saki…what the hell did you do?" Takeshi asked, anger building. "And why isn't my set finished yet?!"

Then he began his rant. He screamed about how the play will be ruined and he won't be known as a famous director as well as reporter. Daisuke and Satoshi stood ready at Saki's side, in case she snapped again. Sure, her last episode was months ago, but it was still a possibility.

"…and along with that, the teachers will be pissed that you got paint on the floor!" Takeshi said, taking a deep breath. Man, that boy could talk.

Saki stared at him. "Fine." She said. "You don't think the set will be good enough?"

Takeshi crossed his arms, "Nope."

Saki nodded. "Okay." She picked up the dripping paint brush and walked towards him. When she reached him, she slammed the brush onto his chest, spraying him head to toe with bright green paint. "You do it."

She pushed past him and began to walk down the hall. She expected Satoshi and Daisuke would be along behind her soon, so she walked to the front of the school and waited. She stood there for another ten minutes, humming a song no one else knew. She stared up at the sky and sighed. Ever since Christmas – well, probably even before that – she'd been thinking about what to do with Dark and Krad. She loved them both, there was no doubt in that. But, she knew she'd have to choose or they would just keep fighting over it. And she was not something worth losing your life for.

She closed her eyes and hung her head. "Why so sad, young lady?" she jumped and looked to see a man staring at her curiously. She hadn't heard him approach her.

"Oh! Uh…" Saki didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell this man the truth, it'd be way too weird. Ha, he'd probably contact the police, saying she's Phantom Dark's accomplice. But there was something about his hazel eyes behind the glasses that seemed…trusting. His short brown hair wiggled a little in the breeze. "Uh…heh…not much."

"Really?" the man smirked. "I don't like to see sad young ladies."

"Yea." Saki said, thinking Dark would probably say the same thing.

"Did a boy do something to make you sad?" the man asked, taking a small step forward.

"No, not boy." Saki said before she could stop herself. "_boys_."

"Oh my!" the man took another step; Saki didn't notice. "Well, it'd only be natural a pretty young thing like you would attract more than one."

"Haha," Saki blushed. This guy sure knew how to flatter a girl!

Suddenly the man closed the small gap between them. His breath was warm against her neck as he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "But, if I were you, I'd be careful. Those boys are way too dangerous for you. Know why? Because-"

"Excuse me." Saki felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her backwards away from the man. It was Satoshi. He pulled her away until she was behind him. When his hand let go of her shoulder, Daisuke's hand replaced it. "Our school prohibits loitering after school hours."

The man frowned. "I wasn't loitering."

"Oh no?" Satoshi asked, crossing his arms. "Well, the school also prohibits trying to kidnap their students."

The man's frown deepened. "You're making a big mistake."

"Am I?" Satoshi said. He turned slightly to Daisuke and Saki. "Daisuke, if you'd be so kind."

"Right." Daisuke nodded and moved his hand so he was holding Saki's. He began pulling her away. "Saki, let's go."

Saki came without resistance. She knew the boys were doing this for her protection. There was something about that man, she realized that when he whispered in her ear. "Thanks." She muttered, embarrassed, quietly. Daisuke chuckled once.

"Hey," Satoshi called. Daisuke and Saki turned around. Satoshi grinned slightly. "Don't make any moves on her or _he_ will skin you alive."

"Ha, okay, Hikari. Thanks for the warning, but there's no way that guy could skin _me_ alive." Daisuke said. If Saki had been looking at him, she would have seen the gleam of violet in his eyes.

But the fact was Saki wasn't looking at Daisuke. She couldn't stop staring at the man who stood silently with Satoshi. He was horrifying. His face was no longer the trusting one she had almost spilled her thoughts to. His pretty smile was now manic, showing both rows of gleaming white teeth. She could even see his pink gums. But that wasn't what scared her. It was his eyes. They were still hazel, but they were wide and excited.

Staring straight at her.

She shuddered involuntarily. Daisuke put his arm protectively around her. "Hey, you okay?" Daisuke's voice was deeper, his arm muscles were getting stronger. Suddenly it wasn't Daisuke's voice at all. "What's wrong?"

It should have made her feel better. Dark's velvety tone so close to her. His arm wrapped around her like she was only his. The wind blowing his hair against her face like flower petals. It should have made her feel secure, feel safe.

But it didn't.

The man was still looking at her. His smile grew bigger – was that even possible? His fingers began to twitch in anxious movements. Saki could see it in his eyes; he couldn't wait to do what he really wanted. For him, it would be fun. And that was all that mattered to him.

Saki began to shake. So much so, that Dark had to wrap both arms around her. "Shh, it's okay." He muttered as she grabbed his arm in panic. Her nails began to cut into his skin.

Suddenly, the man began to laugh. Satoshi, who had been watching Saki with worry, snapped his head back to look at the man. He was doubling over in his laughter. "Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What the hell is so funny?" Dark shouted. He wanted to go pummel the man into the ground, but he knew if he got a step towards the man, Saki would get worse.

"Funny?" The man looked up at Dark and Saki whined in fear. "This is downright hilarious!"

As the man's laughter grew, so did Saki's terror. Her shaking was becoming violent now. Dark could barely contain her anymore. Satoshi looked down at the man, who was now on his knees, tears streaming from his eyes with every giggle. "What is so hilarious?"

The man pointed up at Saki and she stopped shaking, going rigid. "Her." The man said. "The so-called Link everybody keeps talking about! How strong she is! Ha! Looks like those stories got it wrong!"

That put Satoshi over the edge. Before he knew it, he was only in his mind. Krad had taken over. He grabbed the man by the shirt. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the man giggled.

Without taking his eyes off the man, Krad called out, "Dark. I don't care where you go, just get her out of here."

Dark nodded and raised his arm. With appeared immediately. "Saki? We're going to go now, okay?"

Saki couldn't even manage a nod. The man looked over, as if curious for her answer, and she jumped. Luckily, she was able to tear her eyes from him and bury herself into Dark's chest. Dark nodded solemnly and immediately took off into the sky.

Dark thought about taking her back to her own home. It was out in the woods, not many know where it is already. But that was too risky. Putting Tia and Kiyo into that kind of danger would be a stupid move. Taking her to anyone's house would be a stupid move. Whoever this guy was, he meant business. And his business was Saki. Dark had a feeling that the man would do anything to get to her.

"Out of town…that's the only way…" Dark muttered. Saki looked up at him. Her eyes suddenly looking old and tired.

"Is that where we're going?" she asked. Dark strained to hear her over the wind.

Dark looked down at her and nodded. "Yea. It's the only way to keep you safe, I'm afraid."

Saki nodded, not liking the idea, but knowing it was the only way. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Dark shook his head.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She croaked. "If I would have come right back into the building to find Daisuke and Satoshi…"

"It's not your fault, Saki." Dark said. It was the truth; he wasn't saying it to make her feel better. The truth was, it was their own fault. Daisuke and Satoshi. Dark and Krad. After Saki had left, they had gotten into a conversation with Takeshi and ended up cleaning the rest of the paint. They didn't think Saki would wait for them. But then again, why wouldn't she? They were friends. Daisuke and Satoshi had stayed after school to keep her company while she worked, why wouldn't she wait for them to come outside?

Dark cursed himself mentally. He knew he should have stayed with her. Or at least sent Hikari with her! Maybe this wouldn't have happened!

"Dark?" Saki whispered.

"Hm?"

"Will I be able to call my parents?" she asked.

Dark thought for a moment. "I don't know. It depends on how Krad handles that guy."

Saki leaned over Dark's arm and looked down at the ground. They were passing the city limits already. "…will Krad be joining us?"

Dark sighed. He didn't want him to, he still hated Krad like a vampire hated sunshine. But Krad was handling the man while he let Dark take Saki away. Probably making sure he didn't follow behind. He still didn't like Krad, but he knew that without Krad, right now, Saki could have been hurt by that man.

Maybe even worse.

"Dark?" Saki asked, afraid she'd made Dark angry by asking.

Dark looked down at her with a forced smile, showing his disgust. Saki giggled slightly. He shrugged, "Yea, probably."

* * *

**Hmmm….yea. That's all I have right now.**

**Hopefully, next time, I'll update before nine months later! Hahaha. **

**Sorry if the chapter wasn't all that great. I'm really tired. :D**

_**BlackAngel**_


	21. The Number One Question

**Ha! Before nine months! Just as promised!**

**This is in anticipation for the 12****th**** DNAngel manga coming out. It's coming out sometime in February.**

**Or, so I heard last night from Dana. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 21: **_**The Number One Queston**_

By the time Dark found a suitable place to land, the sun had already fallen for the day. And it was snowing. Hard.

Saki, who had fallen into a deep, and somewhat troubled, sleep, had begun shivering hours ago. Dark hated to admit it, but he almost dropped her twice because of it.

The snow was soft underneath his too-small shoes. "Dammit, Daisuke. You're too small, sometimes." Dark muttered, wrapping his arms around Saki.

"_Sorry!" _Daisuke cried. He looked around. _"Where are we?"_

Dark looked to the left and right. Trees. A single road disappearing into the blackness in front of him. Snow. "I have no idea. Though, maybe it's better this way."

"_Why?"_ Daisuke asked.

"This way, that guy…whoever the hell that bastard was…won't be able to find us himself." Dark said. He swung Saki's legs up, catching them with his forearm under her knees. "And maybe Krad won't either."

"_Dark, stop it."_ Daisuke scolded. _"He's saving our lives right now."_

"Yea, yea, yea." Dark sighed. "Don't remind me."

"_So…what do we do now?"_ Daisuke asked.

"What choice do we have?" Dark said, taking a step forward. "We go this a-way."

Dark walked for an hour, all the while watching their surroundings. They must have been in the sticks…nothing ever changed! There were no houses, no streetlights, not even a car drove by them!

The snow was getting heavy now. But it was strange, Dark noted, that the road – that he now saw was concrete, asphalt, dirt gravel…anything you could think of – was never touched by the snow. Only the surrounding woods. At one point, just out of curiosity, he kicked some of the snow on the side of the road onto the gravel. It disappeared in an instant.

"Odd…" Dark mumbled. Daisuke nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Saki gasped and opened her eyes, staring up at the sky. "Hey, you. How was your nap?"

She relaxed then, looking at Dark with her normal goofy grin. "Better than you'd think it would be, given the circumstances…um…" she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Wish I knew." Dark said, placing her on the now dirt road.

"Well, when you said that we had to leave town, I didn't think you meant something like _this_." Saki said.

"I didn't think I meant something like this either." Dark said, shrugging. "But we'd better find somewhere to spend the night soon or we're going to freeze."

"Good thing I wore long sleeves today, huh?" Saki laughed as they began forward. Dark stared at her. "What?"

"Are you okay? Like, _really_ okay?" Dark asked. "I mean, what happened at the school…it's understandable that you would be…you know, scared."

"Yea. So?" Saki asked.

"Well…you don't sound scared anymore. At all. Which is weird in its own right." Dark said.

Saki looked at the ground for a moment before swinging her head one hundred and eighty degrees upwards towards the sky. "I don't know…I guess it's…it's just that…I'm here…with _you._ I…I _feel_ safe."

She reached out her hand and grabbed Dark's. He smiled. "Well, that's good, I'd presume."

She looked at him and smiled. Suddenly, the smile disappeared and was replaced with confusion. "Hey…have you heard any animals since we've been walking?"

Dark paused. There was no sound. Only the wind blowing snow through the trees. "…nope. None yet."

"Hm…that's not normal…" Saki muttered.

Dark couldn't help but laugh. "Saki, what of this situation is _normal_?"

The wind kicked up, blowing dangerously around them. Dark pulled Saki towards him, hiding her face in his shirt and ducking his head into her hair. Snow and ice whipped at their legs and arms. The trees howl with resistance as the wind continued.

The wind finally died a few minutes later. Saki and Dark looked at each other with confusion. "Dark…" Saki muttered, reaching up to touch his neck. Despite hiding his head, he still managed to get cut by a piece of ice on his throat.

"Are you okay?" Dark asked, ignoring the cut on his neck.

"Yea." Saki sighed. "What the hell was that?"

"Damned if I knew." Dark said, looking up the road. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different. The snow was still falling heavily on the black forest, but there was something…

Something flashed at the end of the road.

"Dark!" Saki said, obviously seeing the same thing he did. Dark tightened his grip on Saki's hand as he took a step forward. She didn't complain, instead, she just followed silently. As they walked, the scenery seemed to get brighter with every step. "Huh. Must be dawn…"

Dark knew better. It'd only become dark half an hour before they had landed. "No, it's not. Saki, stay close to me."

Saki obeyed, never getting farther than six inches away. Within ten minutes, it was as bright as daylight out. Saki stared into the forest as they walked. There were no animals. No sign of life in the trees at all. Even the trees themselves looked completely dead, out of place even, under the snow.

Ahead, Dark could see the strange road ending. The road just…stopped. It didn't turn onto another road, or even go into a driveway. Past the road, Dark could see a meadow. That's where the bright light was coming from. As they got closer, they could see that, in the meadow, there was no snow. Instead, it looked like a warm spring day. There were still no animals that Dark could see, but that didn't matter. The contrast between where he was on the road and where he was going was completely insane.

"Dark, is that…?" Saki asked. She'd seen the differences too.

"I don't know." Dark squeezed her hand. They continued walking, somehow able to find confidence to move forward in each other's presence. They reached the end of the road, which turned out to really be the _end_ of the road – it stopped in a perfectly straight line! – and stood there, wondering if they should continue.

"Come now, come now! Don't be shy!" a humorous voice called out of nowhere. Dark looked up, expecting someone to be floating above them.

"Oh my God!" Saki shouted, letting go of Dark's hand and running forward. _"Krad!"_

Dark's eyes widened. Krad was lying in an unnatural position in the grass. Cuts were all over his face and arms, his shirt was practically in shreds, there was a pool of a dark liquid on the ground around his torso. "What the…"

"Krad! _Krad_!" Saki yelled as she came upon Krad's form. She fell to her knees beside him, gathering him in her arms. She felt a faint pulse in his neck and the small rush of air on her wrist as he exhaled.

"Happy now, Phantom Thief?" the voice was suddenly beside Dark. He spun around to see the man from the school, smiling his manic grin, come walking towards him out of the lighted trees. "You have her all to yourself."

Dark looked back over at Saki. She wasn't crying. Yet. She just sat there, Krad in her arms, pushing the blood-stained blonde hair off his face. "No."

"No. You're not happy?" the man looked sad for a moment. "And here I tried _so_ hard…"

"Where are we?" Dark asked.

"What's it matter?" the man asked. Suddenly, he seemed annoyed. Or bored. Or both. "You tried to escape with _my_ prize. Lucky for you, I'm good at finding things. So it wasn't too hard. I even brought my own gift to you." He motioned to Krad. "That way, we can make a trade."

Dark narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Ah, now there's the number one question!" the man smiled again. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked forward, towards Saki and Krad. Dark was about to leap on the man, tear his legs off so he couldn't get closer, but he looked at Saki first. She was angry, he could see that clearly. She tightened her grip around Krad's body with one arm, placing the other arm over his chest, just in case the man decided to attack, she could attack back. She was in defense mode. He wouldn't need to tear that man's legs off. By the time Dark got to the man, his entire bottom half would be gone. "You ask who I am…almost as if you don't remember me!"

"…what?" Dark asked. The man had reached Saki and Krad and was slowly walking in a circle around them. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Truly, I'm hurt!" The man put his hand to his heart. "I feel so unloved!"

"Just answer the question!" Saki spat. She didn't sound like herself. Almost demonic, like a tiger about to strike.

"Ah, fine, fine." The man said. "I shall get past personal feelings for now…Saki, my dear, do you remember, a few months ago, when you learned to use your powers?"

"What?" Saki asked.

"You were sent somewhere…a graveyard, perhaps?" the man said.

"Oh…yea…what about it?" Saki snapped. Krad's breath suddenly came up short. Saki looked down on him and checked his pulse. Still there, but weaker.

"Well, I created that place. And that little blue thing – Chibi." The man said. He looked down at Saki with a smile. "As a matter of fact, I even created you."

"What are you-" Saki began. Suddenly, Krad's arm moved, like lightening, grabbing Saki's hand. She looked down, surprised and hopeful.

"Saki…" Krad muttered. His eyes weren't open. They were closed tight, but his face was contorted into pain as sweat began to appear on his forehead. "Saki, don't ask him questions…he doesn't like it whe-"

The man was suddenly beside Krad. He slammed his foot down on Krad's elbow. There was a loud crack and Krad screamed. He didn't let go of Saki's hand, though. He clung tightly to it, as if it were his life force himself. And who knew? Maybe it was.

The man removed his foot and stood there, watching as Krad whimpered quietly in pain. Saki held him tighter as she looked up at Dark. She could tell that he didn't know what to do. Krad may be his enemy, sure, but what the man had just done…that was…what _was_ that?!

Dark took a step forward. The man turned on him and stared at him, his eyes wide, silently threatening him. Dark went white, but took no more moves forward.

"Anyway," The man took a step away from Saki and Krad, a smile back on his face. "Where were we again?"

* * *

**Mhm. That dude's one messed up mo'fo'**

**Read and review, please!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	22. Little Details

**Hooooo-boy. Gosh, I'm sorry guys. I haven't been around. Life has not been going well. A few people, including a very good friend of mine, have died in the past few months…weeks it seems like…and it's just been hard.**

**If you know what I'm going through then…please, just keep the families of those who've passed in your thoughts and prayers.**

**And I'm not kidding when I say this, so don't laugh, but reviews really do help. Like…seriously, they make me smile. So…please?**

**Thanks, if you comply**

* * *

**Chapter 22: **_**Little Details**_

Saki continued to cradle Krad in her arms, now rocking back in forth both for his comfort and her own. Krad clung to her hand. Saki looked up at Dark, pleading for him to do something but…what could he do? He couldn't move towards them, or the man would do something. Right now, Dark was too afraid to even blink.

Saki inhaled slowly. Krad said not to ask questions. But how were they supposed to find anything out if there were no questions?!

She leaned her forehead against Krad's. "I'm sorry…" she muttered.

Krad's eyes opened a sliver. "What…?"

Saki raised her head, hoping she looked strong as she cleared her throat. The man turned towards her. "What did you mean, you created me?"

Krad gasped and his hand tightened. The man smiled. "You don't even remember my name, do you?"

"No."

"Well, tsk tsk. Such a shame." The man began to circle them again. He pushed the small glasses up his nose. "All well. Can't be helped. But for now, you may call me Fuzen."

"Fuzen…" Saki whispered. It sounded so…familiar.

"Aww, you're so cute when you say it!" Fuzen clapped. "Anywhooo! Do you know who you are?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the Link?" Fuzen crouched down in front of her, waving his arms. "You know…the link between the light and dark and blah-dy blah blah?"

"Ohh…um, yes…I-I do." Saki involuntarily backed away slightly.

Fuzen paused. "…is that it? That's all you know?"

"Well Kosuke told me that I was…that _my job_ was created to keep Krad and Dark apart." Saki said, trying to remember that day in Daisuke's home. "And that…that these two were in love with Kisa Tatsuta…my grandmother."

Fuzen let his arms drop to the ground. "That's it?" Saki nodded. Fuzen jumped to his feet and began to angrily pace around. "Oh my God! How stupid! How incredibly moronic these humans are! Telling you the least amount possible?! _Really?_ Leaving it all up to me? How _lazy_!"

As Fuzen paced, Dark took his chances and raced towards Saki and Krad. He jumped over Krad's head and kneeled beside it. Saki glanced at him and he gave her a small smile as he put his arm around her. He looked down at Krad, "How you feelin'?"

Krad gave out a small chuckle. "What do you think?"

"What, do the humans think you don't _need_ to know your history? How the hell are you supposed to do your job correctly if you don't know?!" Fuzen looked over at the trio, not seeming to notice Dark's change in position. "Saki, how do you _live_ with such stupidity?!"

"Uh…" Saki glanced at Dark again. He shrugged. "Fuzen…what didn't they tell me?"

Fuzen sighed and plopped down in front of them, picking up the ends of Krad's blonde hair and playing with them. "Well first off…I made you. What ever happened to giving credit where it's due?"

"What do you mean by that?" Dark asked.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you for not knowing." Fuzen said, flipping Krad's hair this way and that. "I mean you were unconscious by that point…"

"Why don't you…start from the beginning." Dark said, tightening his grip on Saki's shoulder.

Fuzen nodded. "I don't know if you remember, but you and your blonde counterpart here were some dangerous fellows back then. You even destroyed an entire village when you were the Black Wings. You guys were an urban legend all across the country. Your story would be told to scare little children. Your power of destruction was used to describe the sins of man. I never actually believed in you my entire life." Fuzen looked up, anger pooling in his hazel eyes. "Not until you killed my family."

"What?!" Dark and Saki said together.

"I don't even know what you were doing in town." Fuzen continued. "We didn't have anything. We were the poorest of the poor. We didn't even have a town hall for crying out loud. But that's not really important.

"I was the magician's apprentice. That old coot couldn't do a stitch of magic. But I could. And he knew it, too. Of course, just because you can't do magic yourself doesn't mean you can't teach it. He knew what the spells and such were supposed to do and yada yada. He was a fine old man.

"I ended up marrying his daughter, Metsuki. She was the most gorgeous girl in town. And her eyes! They shone like the blue oceans! We ended up having a little girl, Warai. Heh…she was always laughing…always smiling…"

Fuzen stopped then, he sighed as his eyes went out of focus on the ground. His fingers idly played with Krad's hair. Saki gulped. "And…and then what?"

Fuzen stayed focused on the ground. "Then the Black Wings came. Wiped out everything and everyone. Metsuki, Warai and I were in the market that day. We saw it and tried to get away but…but Warai fell and…and then Metsuki and lost each other in the crowd…when the crowd was gone I saw Warai on the ground. Her leg was broken. Metsuki was trying to lift her but Warai was too heavy. I was too far away to do anything.

"Suddenly there was a bang and the Black Wings flapped its enormous, god-sized wings. A wave of black smoke came at us. Metsuki covered Warai's body with her own, but what the hell was that supposed to do? The black cloud _was_ death. When the cloud was gone, my girls…my two lovely girls were already bones.

"Fuzen…I don't-" Dark began.

Saki cut him off. "How did you survive then?"

"What else? I used magic." Fuzen said, now petting Krad's hair. "If there was one thing that old man taught me, if was magical defense." The field was silent for the shortest of moments, but it seemed to last forever. "Needless to say, I was angry. The next day, I heard from one of the surviving villagers that something had happened to the Black Wings. Some magician or whatever had…_split_ the Black Wings into two parts.

"I realized with despair that anything that can be broken apart can be rejoined as well. So, I hit the books. I studied everything I could for two solid days. In that time, I learned that the two parts of the Black Wings were in fact two men. In was an odd development, but I worked around it. I figured out a way to create a shield or…blockade, if you will, to put between them.

"I won't go into detail about that process. Heh…sometimes I don't even understand how I did it, but I did. As you obviously have seen, it works just as the Niwa and Hikari family curses do. The job just gets passed on from parent to kin." Fuzen finally looked up, his eyes a mixture of nostalgia, sadness, and anger. "I made her, that first Link…_you_ in that image…"

"What image?" Saki asked. Krad turned his head slightly, wanting to hear the answer as well.

"The image of Warai." Fuzen said. "Her strength…her happiness…her determination. I put all of that in the Link. In everything she did and stood for."

Dark looked at Saki. Now he understood. He'd met a bunch of Links and he always noticed that they each had something in common. Something small and sometimes not always noticeable, but there was always something.

"Okay…so you 'created' my job." Saki said. "So, why are you following me and attacking my friends?!"

Fuzen sighed and closed his eyes. "Because something happened that I didn't expect." He opened them again; pure anger swirled in the brown orbs. "These two…_monsters_ fell in love!"

"Oh…" Saki muttered. She looked over at Krad and Dark and bit her lip.

"Ha! Love!" Fuzen stood. "Like these two even know the real meaning of the word!" Anger radiated off of him. "Instead of keeping them apart, in most cases, both Krad and Dark became friends with the Link. She kept them apart well enough for generations. She never exactly met both of them at the same time and whatnot. If they did, she'd just beat the crap out of them until they ran home with their tails between their legs. Hell, Saki, even your grandmother did that. Obviously she didn't do it enough, of course, since she ended up dead because of their petty arguments."

Saki physically saw Krad and Dark tense at the mention of Kisa. Saki wanted to say something of course, but what could she? Every word Fuzen was saying was true.

"Shut up…" Saki muttered.

"But you, Saki! You are the worst offender!" Fuzen cried dramatically. "Not only have they very quickly fallen in love with _you_, they're getting closer and closer together!"

"But that's not my fault!" Saki said loudly. "What am I supposed to do, kill them?!"

Fuzen looked over, a manic grin on his face. "Please do."

"No! I refuse!" Saki cried, tightening her grip around Krad.

"Ooooh, I wish you wouldn't…" Fuzen said. "Don't make me force you. Please, Saki dear?"

"No!"

Fuzen sighed again. Sadly, this time. "Well, being your creator…I do have my ways of controlling you…"

"What are you…" Something whizzed past Saki's neck. As she turned to see what it was, pain tore through her throat. As her eyes landed on the dagger, her hand shot to her neck. When she pulled it away, her fingers were covered in blood.

"Oh God, Saki," Dark said, seeing what happened.

"I'm fine, Dark…" Saki muttered. Suddenly, her mouth clamped shut. There was something whispering in her head. Her body began to follow the whispers as her arm reached behind her and felt for the knife. No matter how hard she struggled, her body disobeyed.

"Saki?" Dark asked as he saw the knife in her hand. Saki felt her grip on Krad tighten in obvious attempt to hold his weak body down.

Saki screamed inside her head, but her body ignored her. The whispering got louder and louder. Saki began to silently panic as her arm brought the knife down towards Krad's bare throat. Krad, being the intelligent one he was always perceived as, had already noticed the lack of control in Saki's eyes. Once the knife glimmered in the unnatural brightness of the small field, he knew that Fuzen was targeting him to get to Saki. But what would it achieve really? Sure, Saki would be miserable, but Fuzen would finally get what he wanted. Revenge on his family.

Saki looked up at Fuzen, pleading with her eyes. He shook his head and bowed it slightly. "I'm sorry, Saki."

* * *

**Oh dear! **

**So, consider this a…Christmas present, for this is the last update of 2008.**

**I promise, expect more in January!**

**Review please!**

_**BlackAngel**_


	23. Her Choice

**Arghhhh. So, life's been no better. More have died and yada yada.**

**I'm kind of becoming numb to the situation. That kind of sucks too…**

**Anyway, I'll probably be ending this story soon. Either this chapter, or in the next one or two to come.**

**Review if you feel compelled.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: **_**Her Choice**_

She pulled the knife away from Krad's throat for a moment to get more force behind the blow before plunging it downwards.

Suddenly, it stopped.

But not by Krad's throat.

"Take a deep breath, Saki." Dark whispered as pain spread through his body. Saki did as she was told, though she never looked at him. She was too fixated on his hand, the blood pouring out of it, and the knife running through it. "There you go…that's a good girl…"

Saki continued to take deep breathes as Dark's other hand rubbed her shoulder gently. It was surprisingly working. The little voice in her head was disappearing with every inhale. She closed her eyes, hoping to cut off her vision of Dark's mangled hand. But it didn't. If anything, the image intensified in her mind's eye.

"Huh, would you look at that." Fuzen muttered from a few feet away. "To protect his love, the phantom thief saves his sworn enemy…there's a development I've _never _seen…"

As control swarmed her limbs again, Saki felt a wave of exhaustion and involuntarily slumped against Dark's chest. She felt a hand on hers and opened her eyes to see Krad slowly lifted her hand off the knife.

"Easy now…" he croaked. He was still in pain, too. Saki had almost forgotten.

"I'm sorry…" she gasped as she jerked her hand away. Krad grabbed the hilt of the knife.

"Ready?" his voice was raspy. Dark nodded as grasped Saki's elbow for support. Krad used every muscle he could to rip the knife out of his rival's hand. It was quick, but not quick enough.

"Ow! Sonofa…" he muttered through gritted teeth as his grip tightened on Saki's elbow.

"Talk about interesting…" Fuzen took a step forward, staring with a look contemplating. "I'd like to see that again."

"No!" Saki shouted as whispers overtook her mind again. "Please, no!"

The whispers suddenly disappeared as Fuzen looked confused. "What's wrong, Saki, dear?"

"Please…" Saki muttered. She took a deep breath as she unwrapped her arm from Krad's body, laying him gently on Dark's knee as she shook off his arm. She stepped over Krad and took a step towards Fuzen before falling to her knees. "I'll do anything, _anything_. Just please don't make me hurt them anymore…"

Fuzen stared down at her in confusion and…was that…pain in his eyes? "Saki…"

"I can't do it. I won't." she said with a quivering voice.

Fuzen stared down at her for another moment before looking up at Krad and Dark again. "You…you did this!"

"What?" Dark shouted. "How the hell could we have done this? This…we don't even know what 'this' is!"

"They didn't do this!" Saki cried, falling onto her hands. "They didn't do this…this is my own decision…anything, Fuzen. I promise you. Anything…"

"Anything…" he muttered. He knelt down in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Even sacrificing yourself, doll?"

Saki didn't hesitate. "Of course."

"No…" Krad gasped, trying to raise himself off the ground. But his strength hadn't returned.

"Saki, no!" Dark shouted, gently pushing Krad away and standing. "Think about what you're saying!"

"I did!" she screamed, fisting her hands around the blades of grass. "I did many times over before we even came here!"

"Honestly, monster." Fuzen said, standing. "Can't you honor her last request?"

"Chibi asked me a while ago," Saki said, putting her weight back on her knees. Fuzen could finally see her face. She wasn't crying, even if her eyes were red-rimmed. She didn't look sad, either. There was a small amount of fear, but he knew it wasn't for herself. If was for the two behind her. The two she was willing to give her life for. "She asked me what I'd be willing to give up to make sure Dark and Krad stayed safe. I didn't know then, so she started naming things. My house, my parents, my friends, the world...those kinds of things."

"Did she ask you about your own life?" Fuzen asked.

"That was the last thing she named." Saki said. Her face was filled with strength as she finally looked up. "And I only hesitated for a second. But I said the same thing I said here."

"Saki, you don't need to-" Dark started. She turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"Two lives are more important than one, right?" she said.

"No…" Dark began shaking his head. "No, no they're _not_!"

She turned away from him again. "So, Fuzen, is sacrificing myself what I need to do?"

Fuzen looked away, unsure what to say. Would she really be willing to kill herself just to make sure Dark and Krad were safe? She was only fifteen for God's sake! Does she really know what she's doing? "Yea, I guess so." He croaked.

"You bastard!" Dark screamed. He ran forward, intending to rip Fuzen's head off. Saki got into his path, wrapping her arms around him and stopping him in his tracks.

"Dark, please?" she said, leaning into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her frame.

"Saki…why?" he asked.

"To protect you." She said. Before he could open his mouth, she continued. "And I guess to protect myself a little."

"What?"

Saki leaned her head back and looked up at him. Her eyes shimmered with tears. "I couldn't decide. In the end, I couldn't pick between you and Krad."

"Saki, that's no reason to…"

"Yes it is." Saki said. "For everyone, this stops the pain. I mean, do you really want me to end up like Kisa? Dying slowly and painfully? If you ask me, I'd rather it be quick."

Dark didn't answer right away. He knew she was right, in a way. He and Krad would never stop, no matter how many times they tried. "I'm sorry, Saki…"

She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. She broke apart after a moment and led him over to Krad. She kneeled beside him and hugged him. "Saki…" he muttered, running his fingers through her hair.

"Take care of Mom and Dad. Okay?" she smiled. Krad and Dark looked at each other before nodding. "Tell them that I wanted this. Like…_really_ wanted this."

"Maybe one day, after all this curse business ends, we'll join you." Krad whispered.

Saki nodded and smiled. "I'd like that."

"Us, too." Dark said.

"Ready, Saki, love?" Fuzen called. Dark looked up to see Fuzen's eyes were red and his nose was stuffed. So, he did have a heart.

"Is this really the only way?" Dark called.

Fuzen sniffed. "I guess you could say this is her destiny, as well as ours. You, as the Phantom Thief, is fated to never truly be happy in love. Krad is probably the same. Saki, it seems, is just like her grandmother. Destined to die for her true love. Well, true _loves_. Me? Well, I've never been happy. I created the Link in my daughter's image, but in reality, it was never really her. I've been unhappy since the day she was taken from me."

"I guess I can understand that." Dark said quietly.

Fuzen inhaled deeply, "Well, here we go, Saki, love."

She nodded, not taking her eyes off Dark and Krad.

"I love you, Dark." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He said. "So much."

She smiled. "I love you, Krad."

He nodded as he gripped her hand with both of his. She smiled as her body suddenly jerked. She fell forward, over Krad's body and into Dark. Both men could see a small dagger in her back. She continued to smile as Dark rotated her around and Krad sat up, slowly. They both supported her weight as they both held her hands. One stray tear wandered down her face as she looked up at them.

"We'll see you soon." Krad muttered, kissing her forehead.

"Not too soon, I hope." She chuckled weakly.

Fuzen walked up behind Krad. "She doesn't feel anything." He said. "I charmed it to make her feel no pain."

"Good." Dark said.

"This is nice…" Saki said. She inhaled deeply. "For once, you two aren't…fighting…"

"Close your eyes." Dark muttered. "Everything's okay now. Everyone's safe."

"Because of you." Krad said. "You saved everyone."

"Really?" she smiled. "That's…that's…good…"

Saki died smiling.

--------

There was a knock at the Niwa door.

"Oh, Satoshi!" Tia smiled when he opened the door. "Oh, I'm glad you're already here! I didn't want to cause the trouble of calling you."

"It's cool, Mrs. Tatsuta," Satoshi smiled sadly. It'd been over a month since he and Daisuke had brought Saki's body back. Tia was still wearing all black.

"Oh, hey!" Daisuke said, coming up behind Satoshi. He hugged Tia. "How've you been doing?"

"I've been getting better." Tia said. "I actually wore green yesterday."

"Good for you!" Daisuke said. "So, what can we do you for?"

"Yea, come on in." Satoshi said, moving.

"Oh, no, I only wanted to stay for a second," she said, digging in her purse. She pulled out a small blue book. "I wanted you boys to have this."

"What is it?" Satoshi asked, passing it to Daisuke.

"Saki's diary." She smiled sadly. "Chibi found it a few days ago. Kiyo and I have read it at least three times over each since then. And, after all that, we both feel like one of you should have it."

"Oh, Mrs. Tatsuta…" Satoshi started.

"I insist." She said. "Well, I need to go. Kiyo and I are meeting your parents for dinner tonight, Daisuke. I don't want to keep your mother waiting."

She winked and was gone. Satoshi closed the door and joined Daisuke in the living room. "I can't believe she gave us that…"

"Yea, I know," Daisuke said. "I mean, we already have Kisa's…"

"Think we should read it?" Satoshi asked. "It was her private thoughts after all."

"Why not." Daisuke said. He flipped open to a page near the end.

_January 28, 2006_

_Something to think about, definitely. Chibi was asking me today what I would give up so Dark and Krad would be safe._

_She asked if I'd give up my life. I said yes after a little hesitation. But why should I hesitate? I love them. They are my life. So, if for some reason, they were both killed, my life would be over anyway. Why not give it up for them to be safe._

_I should probably talk to them about this. But I don't think they would agree._

"She really did put thought into this, huh?" Satoshi whispered.

"Yea." Daisuke nodded.

"Read her last entry." Satoshi said.

"Oh hey, it's just like Kisa's." Daisuke smiled, waving the diary in the air. "Last entry on the last page."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Just read it."

Daisuke laughed and cleared his throat:

_February 7, 2006_

_I haven't seen much of Krad and Dark these days. Daisuke and Satoshi don't talk about them a lot. I think that's more for me, you know, so I don't have to think about choosing one._

_But, I guess I'm like my grandmother in that aspect. I can't choose. I love them the same. Not even half a percent one over the other. It's the exact same._

_I want – need – to tell them this. But I haven't seen them! Dammit! And it's almost midnight now, so too late to call. Maybe tomorrow after class play rehearsal. Yea. That seems okay. Daisuke and Satoshi will already be there anyway…_

_I still haven't told them about what Chibi asked me about. I don't know if I want to. They might find it weird._

_But I would. I would die for them in a heartbeat. If they were in any danger, I'd put myself out there. I would defend them. After all, along with being in love with them, I can't help but be fascinated. They're both legends all across the world. They're heroes of little boys and girls all across the nations. They keep that childish hope alive._

_How can the hope be alive if they are dead? No, I can't let that happen. Along with being the Link, I'm the protector of their legend. _

_I take that responsibility very seriously, if no one's noticed yet._

_Ha, I wonder what'll happen tomorrow? I can't help but wonder…_

Daisuke and Satoshi sat in silence and let her last sentence echo through the air. She was serious about it. All of it.

"Wow…" Satoshi muttered as he stood up and went to the counter, where Emiko had placed a framed picture of Saki. He picked it up and ran his hand over her smiling face.

"Yea." Daisuke said. He took a pen off the coffee table and opened to the back cover.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi asked.

"Adding her birth and death date." Daisuke said. "Just like in her grandmother's."

"Hmm…" Satoshi said. "I think she'd like that."

Daisuke quickly wrote in her name and the two dates and then went over to the bookshelf, where Kisa's tattered diary sat, leaning against the entire row of books. He sat Saki's next to it. As he did so, the sun shone in through the window, illuminating the deep blue cover. Satoshi joined him and held Saki's picture out. He took it and kissed the glass. "We miss you, Saki."

They stood there in silence. As the wind blew outside, they could swear they heard a voice. Small, but strong. With a smile dripping with every word.

"_I miss you, too."_

* * *

**So…the end!**

**A little corny, and somewhat predictable, I'm sure. But I've never really liked this story, even when I started writing it. :D**

**The whole death thing. Well, it's sort of in memory of my friend, who commited suicide back in October.**

**Oh, and for the dates of Saki's diary, the reason they say 2006, rather than 2009 is because I started this story in 2005 so I didn't want the characters to be aged too much.**

**I hope that made sense.**

**Reviews always welcome.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story.**

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
